Tears of the Sky
by Hydro Dexter
Summary: Trickles of water continually descended from the open sky. Heaven was beckoning for its guardian; for Sawada Tsunayoshi, and the rest of the Sky will not tolerate those that caused the absence of its most beloved Boss. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I'm Hydro Dexter, and I'm happy to announce that I will be writing another Reborn fanfic: which is this one!**

**A reminder before you read: this takes place before the Shimon Arc and after the TYL Arc.**

**Also, about pairings: you'll just have to wait, though you know one of the pairings (no yaoi or yuri. Sorry)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy my first multi-chapter Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic!**

* * *

><p><em>Midori tanabiku namimori no<em>

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

_Itsumo kawaranu_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni utaou_

_Namimori chuu_

The joyful Hibird sang as it flew through the sky. It didn't stop until it reached the familiar shoulder of its owner, a napping Hibari on the roofs of Namimori Middle School

When he sensed the landing of his faithful pet, he sat up, let out a yawn and lectured, "I'm going to sleep. Don't go bothering me," as he quickly went back to sleep, Hibird flying through the town to the attention of many.

"Look, Tsuna, it's Hibari's bird," the baseball fan Yamamoto exclaimed when the bird passed nearby them.

"Hey, why would you care about a stupid bird, yakyu-baka!" Gokudera yelled as Yamamoto just chuckled it off, angering Gokudera even more.

"Neh, Gokudera-kun. No need to get so fired up so early in the morning," Tsuna said, trying to appease the man aiming to be his right hand.

"Yes, Judaime," he exclaimed, standing straight and saluting his boss.

"Neh, Gokudera. What's with this 'Judaime' thing?" Yamamoto asked, only firing up Gokudera even more.

But from behind, neither of them noticed a loud disturbance heading towards them. "TSUNA-SAN!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and tackled the tenth boss of the Vongola to the ground.

"Judaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, trying to help his boss. "Neh, what the hell are you doing, baka?" Gokudera yelled at the girl. "Judaime! Daijoubu desu ka?" changing his tone as he helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Arigatou, Gokudera-kun."

"It was nothing," trying to hide his blush. But then Gokudera remembered his anger as he began to yell, "What the hell were you doing? You could've hurt Judaime!"

"Does it matter to you, Stupidera? Haru-san was just greeting Tsuna-san in the most normal way I could," the girl answered.

_How is that a normal greeting? _Tsuna asked himself as a nervous sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head, but continued to walk with Yamamoto. But as they were walking, they could hear loud argument behind them, looking back to see Gokudera and Haru still arguing.

"What? How can they still be there?" Tsuna asked.

"Neh, don't worry about them. They'll be fine on their own. For now, let's just keep going or we'll be late for class," his friend suggested. Tsuna felt guilty about leaving the two by themselves but after hearing Yamamoto's suggestion, he decided to leave them until they stopped arguing, which could be as late as dusk.

"EXTREME!" a voice behind them yelled.

"Hey, Yamamoto. Did you hear something?" Tsuna asked, looking behind him.

"So you heard it too, well I guess no one could miss anyone that loud," Yamamoto chuckled as the voice started to approach them.

"EXTREME!" the person yelled louder.

"It's getting closer," Yamamoto pointed out, footsteps becoming audible to them.

"What is that?" Tsuna asked, turning around and seeing a figure charging at them. "Watch out!" Yamamoto exclaimed as the figure ran into Tsuna and causing the two to crash into a nearby building.

Rushing over, Yamamoto asked, "Tsuna, daijoubu desu ka?" seeing his friend injured and having a hard time getting up.

"I'm fine," as Yamamoto helped him up. "Arigatou, Yamamoto," and looking towards the figure that crashed into him. After a closer inspection, he exclaimed, "Onii-san?"

Hearing the voice, Ryohei turned around and got up to greet the two. "Oh, Sawada, Yamamoto. Good morning."

"Good morning Onii-san/Senpai!" the two exclaimed at once as the three walked out of the building.

As the three started to walk, Tsuna heard an angelic voice calling out, saying, "Onii-chan! You almost forgot your school bag!" she exclaimed, running up to her brother. But as she got closer, she saw Tsuna and greeted, "Oh, Tsuna-kun. Good morning."

"Oh...uh...G-good morning, K-kyoko-chan," he stuttered as the girl walked closer to him with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me get my brother, Tsuna-kun," forming a bigger smile as she said his name, causing him to blush.

"Uh... n-no problem, Kyoko-chan," he said, stuttering again as he mentally slapped himself.

_Man, he's so funny when he's around Kyoko_ Yamamoto thought to himself, chuckling again. "Is something funny, Yamamoto-san?" Ryohei asked, noticing his laugh.

"Oh, nothing at all," looking at his watch. "Oh shoot! The announcements are about to begin!" he yelled, shocking the other three.

"What? We're going to be late!" Kyoko cried out.

"Dang it! I can't be late again! The teacher will kill me!" Tsuna said, thinking back on the lectures he received from his teachers.

"Then start running then," a voice said as a figure appeared from the wall, the wall between them slowly opening. "Ciaosu."

"Reborn? Why now? I'm going to be late!" Tsuna yelled.

"If you want to reach school, then run with your dying will," taking out a green gun and pointing it to Tsuna's head.

"EEHHH! NOT AGAIN!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to run away.

"Now now, Reborn-san. Now isn't the time to play with Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said, not noticing the Arcrobaleno shooting the gun. His pinpoint accuracy was able to hit his pupil in the back of the head, collapsing to the ground.. When Tsuna woke up, he was bursting with energy from his sky flames, but the clothes Leon made for him didn't burn off.

Getting up from the floor, he exclaimed, "RE-BORN! GET TO SCHOOL LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" beginning to run towards the school.

"YAHHH! TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, fired up by Tsuna's dying will. "FOLLOW SAWADA'S LEAD!" he yelled as he, Yamamoto and Kyoko ran towards school after Tsuna.

When Tsuna did get to school, his dying will began to disappear as he awoke to see Gokudera and Haru nearby the school wall. "Oh, Judaime!" running towards Tsuna. "Thank goodness you're okay! I thought I lost you!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Neh, I'm fine Gokudera-kun," but then said to Haru, "Wait, Haru, aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

"I am at school," she exclaimed, shocking him.

But before he said anything, three kids came towards them, one of them saying, "Wow, Haru-chan is going to school with us?"

"Oh, Kyoko-chan!" Haru exclaimed as the school bell rang.

"It's the bell. Come on, let's get to our classes," Yamamoto said, all of them running except for Haru.

"Wait, where does Haru-san go?" she asked as Gokudera grabbed her arm and said, "Argh, annoying baka. Let's get going already," as they ran towards the class buildings.

When they made it inside, they looked to see the room packed. But behind the crowd, Tsuna found his Nebbia Guardian meditating in a corner of the room.

_Chrome-san is in this school now? Well, I found it weird that Haru came here, but Chrome-san also? That means..._ he thought to himself, beginning to think about Mukuro becoming his classmate. But he shrugged this idea off. "Ah, Chrome-san!" he exclaimed, gaining her attention.

When she heard her name, she looked around to see her boss waving towards her. "Boss," walking towards Tsuna and his group.

_That's weird. I don't feel Mukuro's presence. But I guess that's a good thing... for now_ Tsuna thought to himself.

"Wow, Chrome-san is here too?" Yamamoto asked.

"Do you guys know her?" Haru asked as Yamamoto was shocked by her question.

"Don't you remember, she was with us at gahg sjiqasp!" he tried to say until Gokudera closed his mouth and continued, "He meant she was with us during one of our bowling trips."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry, I don't remember you. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, Ryohei's sister."

"And I'm Miura Haru, a new student here. Nice to meet you," the two girls said, shaking her hand.

"Hey, Tsuna," Yamamoto whispered, grabbing him off to the side. "How come they don't remember Chrome-san?" he asked, Tsuna beginning to tell him.

_(Flashback)_

_Tsuna stood in his room, facing his tutor. "What are we going to do about Kyoko-chan and Haru?"_

_"What do you mean?" his tutor asked._

_"I mean that we can't let them know about the Mafia. If they get caught up in it, who knows what will happen to them!" Tsuna exclaimed._

_"If you're worried about them, then protect them," Reborn yelled, thinking this tactic would work._

_But Tsuna wouldn't fall for it, yelling, "Not this time. I can understand letting my guardians know about it. You've gone pretty far with gathering normal people and changing their lives," taking a deep breath. "But... Kyoko-chan and Haru are powerless. If anyone kidnaps them, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I'm not strong enough to protect them!" at the end of his speech, he stared in rage at his tutor, but then knelt down and added, "Please don't kill me."_

_For a moment, Reborn was proud of his student for gaining some backbone, but as soon as he pleaded for mercy, he transformed Leon into a hammer and smashed Tsuna with it, knocking him outside the window. _

_When Tsuna got up, muttering about his merciless tutor, he looked up to see Reborn on top of him, who said to him, "Fine, I will accept your plea. I will get Verde to erase their memories. For now, just get stronger so that you can protect them in the future!" getting off of his pupil and walking back into the house as Tsuna watched, thinking he had seen a smile on Reborn's face._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Oh, so they got head trauma?" Yamamoto asked.

_He didn't understand a word I said, did he?_ Tsuna thought to himself, but just nodded and added, "So can you just keep quiet about it?" Tsuna pleaded, but just received a light nuggie.

"It's cool, man. I understand," hearing the class bell ringing. "Oh, class is about to begin," as the group grabbed a seat.

Watching from above, a certain tutor was sitting in a green chair with a green telescope. He was looking at his pupil until a loud voice yelled, "Ah, what are you doing here, maggot?"

"Oh, its you. Why are you here in Namimori? The Ring Battle has already ended," he asked, with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"The principal, seeing my extreme work-ethic, recruited me to be the Physical Education teacher, maggot. Hah, what do you say about that, maggot?" the loud voiced person answered, unable to catch the sarcasm.

"Oh, I have nothing to say except that I think that principal is a great cosplayer. But for now, just watch as our pupils have to go through school once again," hiding a smirk as he continued to watch from above. But then, he heard his stomach lightly rumble.

"Well, I'll be back. There is a bit of... business I have to accomplish," taking Leon and heading away.

"Argh, annoying maggot," leaving also.

* * *

><p>"Ah, finally! I'm free," Tsuna sighed in relief as the bell began to ring after having to suffer through 3 periods on an empty stomach. He took his lunch and saw his friends already occupied at a table in the cafeteria.<p>

"Oi, Judaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, calling him over. With him were Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Haru. "Okay," heading over and sitting next to Kyoko and Gokudera.

"Oh, it's Vongola," a voice said behind him as he turned around to see two familiar faces. "Shouichi! Spanner-san!"

"Hey, it's been a while, Tsuna-san," Irie said, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, it's you guys. How've you been?" Yamamoto asked.

"Wait, how come you guys are in your future forms?" Gokudera asked, but caused confusion for two.

"Hahi? What do you mean by that?" Haru asked, angering Gokudera.

"It's none of your business, annoying hahi-er," he yelled, beginning to argue with her.

"Oh, it's a long story. We'll save it for another time," Spanner said, continuing, "But for now, we've got to go," the two turning around.

"Neh? Why so early? Why don't you stay here and have lunch with us?" Tsuna asked, offering them a seat.

"It's all good, Vongola."

"Besides, we have to get back to working on our newest Mosca design," Irie added.

"Then why did you come here in the first place?" Gokudera asked.

"We just wanted to stop by and say hello," Spanner answered, "Well, see you later, Vongola Famiglia," the two walking outside the cafeteria. But none of them noticed the item that Spanner gave to Gokudera.

_What's this?_ he asked himself, looking in the box to read the note outside of the box. "It's a little present to help you in the future. - Shouichi & Spanner" He then opened the box to find a bracelet with a skull on it and put it on.

From afar, the group could notice yelling coming from a certain senpai. "What did I miss?" Ryohei asked, taking a seat between Kyoko and Tsuna.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko yelled, slightly upset.

"What?" not understanding what had happened as he turned to the other side. "Oh, Sawada-san. Hey."

"Oh, hey, Onii-san," Tsuna greeted but the group then noticed someone hovering over them.

"Uh... c-can I sit here?" Chrome asked nervously, not knowing if she would be accepted.

"Why of course you can. You're part of our famiglia, right?" Yamamoto asked, smiling. This lit up a small smile on her face as she took a seat in the empty space between the baseball fan and Haru.

"Speaking about family, where's Hibari-san?" Yamamoto asked, only instilling fear into Tsuna. He was scared even at the mention of Hibari and still couldn't believe he would be one of his most trusted aides in the future.

"Who knows, and who cares," Ryohei answered, but then noticed a rock slam into Ryohei, causing him to fall into his food.

"Onii-chan! Daijoubu?" Kyoko asked, seeing her brother hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, lying and looking at the object that struck him. He then noticed that connected to the object was a little note, beginning to read it. "Even bother to insult me and I will bite you to death - Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee Head."

_Damn that Hibari!_ Ryohei yelled in his head as he began stuffing food in his mouth in rage.

Tsuna followed his Serena Guardian's lead as he grabbed his lunch box. But while he was opening his lunch, he could never have imagined that his lunch was _not_ occupied with food. Inside was a small, sleeping mafioso sitting in a sleeping green chair.

"REBORN!" he yelled, flustered to see his tutor sleeping in his lunch box. But disturbed by his voice, Reborn grabbed his mouth and slammed his face into the table. "Neh, Dame-Tsuna is too loud. Can't you see I'm taking an after lunch nap?" he asked.

"But this is _my_ lunch!" Tsuna stressed, but he noticed his tutor went back to sleep. "REBORN!"

Haru was ogling at the Acrobaleno, exclaiming, "NEH! How cute! Reborn-chan is so cute, isn't he, Kyoko?" nudging her friend's shoulder, who was in a trance.

"Oh... uh, yeah," she said, but she was staring at the flustered Tsuna, unconsciously saying, "But Tsuna-kun looks cuter," only being heard by a few. But she soon realized that she accidentally let it loose. _That was weird. It was as if I didn't even think when I said that_ and began to become embarassed.

Luckily for her, Tsuna didn't hear her, who asked, "Kyoko-chan, did you say something?"

Sighing in relief, she smiled off, "Oh, nothing. It must've been your imagination," as he looked confused for a second before he heard a bubble pop.

"Oh, that's right. After school, I need to talk to Yamamoto," before vanishing in plain sight.

"EH? Where did he go? And he still owes me a lunch!" Tsuna yelled, but he then noticed something in his hand.

"Here, Tsuna-kun. You can have one of my riceballs," Kyoko offered, causing Tsuna to blush.

"Oh... uh thank you," taking the riceball with gratitude. But before he could take a bite, he saw his other friends giving him little bits of food. "Everyone," his eyes starting to water. But they did not flow from his eyes as he thankfully took the food and realized that he was grateful for his family.

"Man, I guess that kid wants something with me later," Yamamoto said,

Before he could finish the food, the bell rang again, signaling the end of lunch. "Oh, it's time to go back to class," Yamamoto said, standing up and grabbing his bag.

Tsuna then packed all the containers and gave them back to his friends, thanking each one. "Yeah, let's go," the group heading together towards their classrooms to begin their classes.

* * *

><p>The bell rang to signal the end of seventh period as Tsuna sighed in relief. "Phew. I just don't get math. Add that to the teacher wanting to kill my guts, I can't pass this class," he muttered to himself but then noticed something, looking out at the window. <em>What was that? Was it just my imagination?<em> he asked himself, unaware that his friends were standing above him.

"Hey, Tsuna, you ready?" Yamamoto asked, Tsuna responding with a nod as he got up and started walking with them.

"What do we have next?" Tsuna asked, quickly getting a reply from Gokudera. "Oh, we have P.E. next."

"Really? I hope we don't have to do running," Tsuna said. _I really hope we don't run_ he thought to himself, but then felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine, Judaime," Gokudera encouraged, causing Tsuna to blush.

"Yeah. Arigatou, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said, the group reaching the field where P.E. would take place.

"Ah, finally, some of you maggots are here, maggots," a confident voice yelled from up on the roof of the school building.

"Collonello-san?" Kyoko said.

"COLONELLO?" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled in shock.

"Oh, Kyoko-san. It's been a while. I hope your brother is still training," he said.

"Un! He's been training really hard for his sumo-wrestling tournaments," she responded.

"Oh, okay," he said, jumping onto the ground to face them.

"Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to go back to Italy after the fight with the Varia?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, but when the principal saw me doing my training, he sent a letter asking if I could be a teacher here," he bragged. "And don't worry, I'll work you to hell during my time here!"

"So, what are we doing for P.E?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, it's a secret," he said, but they would find out five minutes later.

A whistle blew to begin the game of a soccer. _We're playing soccer?_ a sweatdrop appearing on Tsuna's head. _At least this doesn't seem like hell_ He watched as Gokudera and Yamamoto began scoring for their team.

Gokudera was taking the ball down the field, but the person who guarded him ended up being his worst enemy. "STUPIDERA! Give me the ball!" annoying him to no end until he kicked the ball with all his might and yelled, "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" almost hitting Haru in the head as she dodged the kick.

But the ball flew across the field and headed in the direction of an unsuspecting Kyoko. "KYOKO-CHAN!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to gain her attention from across the field. But she wouldn't notice it until...

Contact.

But she turned to see Tsuna in front of her, having taken the hit for her and crashing a couple yards away. "Tsuna-kun?" she asked, unaware of what happened, but then ran towards him.

_What was that?_ Colonello asked himself. _Did he enter into Hyper Dying-Will Mode by himself?_ Looking over at the knocked out boy. _I better mention this to Reborn later_

"WHAT THE HELL!" a voice yelled across the field. "Who made such a terrible pass and ended up hurting Judaime?" Gokudera yelled.

"Wait, wasn't it you who made that kick?" Yamamoto asked, causing him to blow.

"This is your fault!" Gokudera yelled at Haru, almost forgetting about Tsuna and starting an argument.

During their argument, they heard a light groan, turning to see the brunette rubbing his head. "Man, that hurt."

"Tsuna!/Tsuna-kun!/Tsuna-san!/Judaime!" the four exclaimed helping him up. There was a giant bruise where the ball hit him and a few scratches from when he landed.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Kyoko asked, putting her hand on his head and holding his hand.

"Yeah, but what happened?" rubbing his head, which was inaudible to them, unaware that Kyoko was holding his hand and his head.

"Are you sure? Here, I'll take you to the infirmary," she said, grabbing his hand and running towards the school building.

Watching the two, Yamamoto commented, "Wow, she took things into her own hands, literally," chuckling.

"Hey! This is no laughing matter, yakyu-baka!" Gokudera yelled, beginning to get angrier.

* * *

><p>The two were walking towards the infirmary, Tsuna being supported by Kyoko as they made their way into the school building. "Uh, Tsuna-kun," breaking the silence. "Uh, thanks for saving me, you know... from getting hit by the soccer ball," she said, causing Tsuna to blush.<p>

"Oh... uh it was nothing, K-kyoko-chan," he replied. _Did I really do that? What happened while I was out? _unable to remember.

Silence would dominate over the rest of the walk as the two were too nervous to speak and hiding their blush from the other. When they made it to the infirmary, Kyoko asked, "Um, excuse me, my friend is injured. Can you help us?" shocking Tsuna a little bit.

_Wow, that's actually the first time she's called me her friend_ he thought to himself when out from the curtains came the school doctor.

"So what can I help you with, cutie?" the man asked. "Do you need a check up? A physical? I'll gladly help you!"

"Really? You see, my friend is injured from P.E," Kyoko started, grabbing Tsuna who wasn't inside the room yet. But when he entered, he was shocked to see such a familiar person.

"SHAMAL!" Tsuna yelled in shock as Shamal looked over towards Tsuna, who was leaning against the wall.

"Oh, it's you?" Shamal said, barely looking at the Vongola. But he did notice the bruise on his head, almost letting out a scoff of disappointment.

"Tsuna-kun, do you know him?" Kyoko asked, but he didn't answer, already knowing what Shamal would do.

"So it's him who needs help, not you, correct?" Shamal asked Kyoko, who replied with a nod. "Well, suck it up then. I'm not helping you, especially for being so pathetic," walking back into his office.

"Wait, why won't you help us?" Kyoko asked, somewhat annoyed, Tsuna trying to stop her.

"Well, I have certain policies that I must follow when it comes to choosing my patient and not even the 10th Boss of the Vongola will overturn those regulations," Shamal explained, but kept his attention on Kyoko... or a certain area of Kyoko.

_This pervert won't get us anywhere_ Tsuna thought to himself, but then saw a knife hit the wall, just an inch away from his face. "EHH!"

"I don't need you to criticize my ways of thinking!" Shamal yelled, scaring Tsuna.

_Yep, this pervert will definitely **not** help me_ Tsuna rethought. But as Shamal looked into Tsuna's eyes, he threw over an ice pack.

"Ph, put that over your bruise to prevent swelling. It may take at least a week for it to go away, but knowing you, don't be surprised if it disappears overnight," leaving the two who barely knew what had happened.

The two then walked outside the school building and out onto the campus. "Hm, I wonder where everyone went," Kyoko said, taking a seat on a nearby bench. "C'mon, Tsuna-kun," directing him towards the empty seat next to him.

"Oh... U-uh okay," taking a seat next to her. The two were nervous, especially Tsuna, never having been so close to the girl of his dreams. Meanwhile, Kyoko thought of when Tsuna saved her from getting hit. His hand felt so warm when he pushed her out of the way. But she did not know why.

They sat in silence for a very long time until Tsuna finally started a conversation. "Oh, Kyoko-chan," getting her attention. "I just want to say... thank you for helping me," he said, causing the girl to smile.

"It was not problem. It was the least I could do," she answered, turning towards him.

"Um, Kyoko-chan, I-" Tsuna started before suddenly, he heard a familiar voice yell, "JUDAIME!" as they saw Gokudera, Haru, Yamamoto and Ryohei run over to them.

"Kyoko, you had me worried. I didn't know where you were after practice," her brother exclaimed, carrying a few wounds on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, onii-chan," she apologized, but she noticed the injuries on her brother. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just ran into some... trouble," Ryohei answered, not wanting to remember the humiliating defeat he suffered yet again to his worst enemy.

"Wait, didn't your sumo wrestling practice finish about half an hour ago?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, you see...

"He got lost trying to find the vending machine and then he bumped into Yamamoto. And he also got bhedao d ihe hegeiha ," Gokudera answered, but the last part was muffled by Ryohei, able to block out most of the sound from Gokudera's mouth.

"I'm still shocked to have seen senpai after baseball practice," Yamamoto inputted.

"Don't tell her that, octopus head! It's embarassing!" Ryohei whispered loudly.

"Neh, let's get going," Haru exclaimed, trying to get the two up.

"AI! Haru! A little forceful," Tsuna complained, but the two got up and began walking with them. "Besides Onii-san, why did you guys stay here so long?"

"Oh, the baka over there was spending her entire time looking for clubs to join," Gokudera started, pointing towards Haru.

"Neh? Haru-san is not a baka!" she yelled in objection.

"So what were you doing, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, who started to rub his head.

"Nothing much, really," he answered. Tsuna found something off with his Hyper Intuition, but just kept quiet about it, not wanting to press him.

"Also, Yamamoto. Did you go talk to Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't really say much," Yamamoto answered, but Tsuna could also feel something strange with Yamamoto, but decided to let it go as well.

"Oh, wait. Where did Chrome-san go?" Tsuna asked, changing topics, but saw the same reaction on four different faces.

"Well, after P.E. ended, she disappeared somehow," Yamamoto answered.

_From my guess, she probably left for Kokuyo Land again_ Tsuna thought, but kept it to himself as they continued to walk.

Slowly, their little group became smaller and smaller and eventually, Tsuna and Gokudera were the only ones left, stopping by at Tsuna's house.

"Well, this is my stop," Tsuna said, beginning to walk into the house.

"Good night, Judaime," he said as Tsuna opened the front door to see a pink-haired lady standing to face him.

"Oh great, you're back," Bianchi said, examining the outside to see her brother. "Oh, Hayato!" pretending to act cheerful, causing him to turn around.

But at the sight of his half sister, Gokudera's stomach started to churl, beginning to feel queasy. "Judaime... I have to leave. See you tomorrow," running for his life before he would collapse.

_Poor Gokudera-kun. He has the weirdest phobia on earth_ he thought to himself as his mom greeted him at the door. "Tsu-kun. Welcome back. Are you hungry yet?"

"Ah, yeah. I'll be upstairs for a little bit though," running up the stairs to his room where he laid down to lose himself in thought.

* * *

><p>"So, how's it going, aniki?" one of the men asked, walking into a dark laboratory.<p>

"Why do you keep calling me that?" the other asked, continually typing as he replied.

"Because its fun. Do I have to another reason?"

"I guess not. Anyways, it's going well."

"Have you sent those delinquents out yet?" he asked, butting into his face.

"I have just sent them out. Because of their relationship to Kyoya Hibari, the Nebbia Guardian, these guys will have more motivation to fight the Vongola," the other answered, trying to get him out of his face and eventually doing so.

"Let's hope so," turning around towards the door.

"Leaving so quickly?"

"Yeah, I have other plans. But believe me, I will put up my end of the bargain," the man said, walking towards the exit.

"I hope so. The Vongola won't die on their own. Very soon, the head of the Mafia will be in our fingers, as well as the world!" as the other man chuckled, leaving the room and the door closing behind him.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>HDX: Well, that was the end of the first chapter of Tears of the Sky! It may start out slow, but I promise it will start to get better(hopefully). But it's time for our first ever Post-Chapter Interview. We were planning to have Hayato Gokudera here, but due to a sudden stomach problem, he is unable to be here. In exchange, here is another well-known face that I picked up from the street. Introducing the ever-hyper Lambo!<strong>

**Lambo: Hurray! Lambo-san is here to save the day!**

**HDX: So, Lambo. What did you think of this chapter?**

**Lambo: Lambo-san was awesome in this chapter! He was able to defeat the bad guys!**

**HDX: ... but, Lambo... you weren't in this chapter. And besides, there was no fighting... yet.**

**Lambo: (shocked face) No way! Lambo-san doesn't believe you! He was the hero of the story!**

**HDX: So what are your thoughts so far?**

**Lambo: LAMBO-SAN WAS THE HERO! (grabbing a bomb and taking out the pin)**

**HDX: (Throwing the bomb out of the window) Well, okay then (somewhat afraid). Because I don't want to get killed in this first chapter, and that I wasn't prepared to speak to Lambo, I will end this Post Chapter Interview. But don't worry, these will get better. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Tears of the Sky. Reviews are well appreciated. Also, I need to know if any of you like the length of the fanfic, otherwise, I will slowly diminish the length (so it is easier to proofread)**

**Lambo: Neh, what are reviews?**

**HDX: I hope you all paid more attention to the story than Lambo-san here did.**

**Lambo: Hey! Why aren't you answering Lambo-san? (stomach grumbles)**

**HDX: Anyways, I'm Hydro Dexter here with Lambo, and this is...**

**Lambo: Lambo-san is starving! (Jumps on me) GIVE ME FOOD!**

**HDX: (Getting my face crushed by Lambo) Well, before I get my face crushed by Lambo, I would like to say farewell until next time. (a bomb blows up in the room)**


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was blowing as Reborn enjoyed the feel of the wind on his suit. He was sitting on the window sill in Tsuna's room, waiting for the sun to rise. He watched the dark sky as it began to brighten. He enjoyed these moments of peace outside of messing around with his pupil. Immediately, he fell asleep as he was sitting on the window sill.

An alarm began to ring from the desk, trying to wake the Tenth Boss up. But Tsuna would not arouse from his sleep and stayed unconscious.

_Half an hour later..._

Tsuna woke up, raising his arms as he let out a yawn. He rubbed his head, trying to feel a bump. "Hm, it's already gone," as he walked over to his phone to look at the time. "NANI?" he yelled in shock, seeing the time. "I'm going to be late for school!" quickly putting on his clothes as he ran downstairs.

"Ohayo, Tsu-kun," his mother greeted as he was running through the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sorry mom, but I will be late for school," he declined, but then noticed an arm tugging on his.

To his shock, Futa was the one on his arm, who asked, "Tsuna-nii, can I go to school with you?"

"EHH!" he yelled in shock when he noticed his tutor perched on his shoulder.

"Futa here has always wanted to know how Japanese schools run, barely even going to school in Italy. He'll want you to give him a full tour of the school, since he might be going there when he's older if he stays in Japan," Reborn explained, shocking Tsuna.

"Why would anyone want to go to school when they didn't have to?" Tsuna asked, looking around to see someone missing. "Hey, mom. Do you know where Bianchi is?"

"Oh, Bianchi-san is out. She said she had to go to work," his mom answered, causing Tsuna to cringe.

"Bianchi? Work? I can only imagine the pain her co-workers are feeling," he voiced to himself as he imagined a bunch of workers poisoned by her cooking. But he then remembered the time, grabbing his lunch as he exclaimed, "I'm going! I'll see you later," running out of the kitchen.

"Wait! Tsu-kun! You forgot to eat your breakfast!" the boy walking back into the room and grabbing his bowl of Miso Soup and downing it quickly. He then took his rice with a pair of chopsticks and ran out.

He was beginning to put his shoes on when he heard an assertive voice yell, "Tsuna!"

"What did I forget now?" Tsuna asked, seeing Futa with his backpack.

"You forgot Futa," Reborn answered. "Now, I expect you to give him a full tour of the school. I hope to see him happy by the end of the day," Reborn explained as Futa walked up to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii! This is going to be fun!" the boy exclaimed.

_What has Reborn done to trick Futa into thinking school is fun?_ Tsuna asked himself as the two put on their shoes and walked out the door.

As the two were walking away, neither noticed two figures hiding in the bushes. When the two saw Tsuna and Futa leave, they popped out and revealed themselves. "Neh, how come Futa gets to go to school and not Lambo-san?"

"I-Pin wants to go to school!" she exclaimed.

The two were thinking for a moment until Lambo finally exclaimed, "Lambo-san has got it! How about we sneak with them to school?"

"I-Pin likes the idea!" I-Pin agreed.

"Okay! Let's go!" the two sneaking away from the house. Meanwhile, Reborn was watching the two scheming kids as they were running away. _Tsuna is going to have a rough day today_ as he just walked back into the house.

As Lambo and I-Pin were running, they stopped at an intersection, not knowing where to go. "Which way do we go?"

"I don't know," but I-Pin noticed kids with uniforms heading in the same direction. "How about we follow those tall people over there?"

"Neh! Lambo-san wanted to say that!" starting to tear up. But he got smacked in the back by his friend, rushing on ahead.

"Come on, Lambo. We can't be late. We have to head there quick!" as Lambo held back his tears to follow I-Pin towards the school.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Futa had arrived at their classroom to see his friends all together. At the sight of the Tenth Boss, each of them had their own reaction. "JUDAIME!" Gokudera exclaimed, rushing over to his boss. At the same time, Haru was running over towards Tsuna, ready to tackle him to the ground.<p>

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko greeted with a smile, causing Tsuna to slightly blush.

"Oh, good morning, Kyoko-chan," he replied. Meanwhile, he noticed that Haru was about to tackle him, but he dodged it and Haru fell nearby where Futa was standing. Gokudera walked over towards his boss and greeted him with a salute.

"Good morning, Judaime!" standing up straight and ready to work.

"Ah, it's Gokudera-san. Long time no see," Futa said, shocking Gokudera.

"Nani? Ranking Futa is here?" Gokudera asked.

"It's Futa. How've you been?" Yamamoto asked.

"I've been good. I came because I've always wanted to see how Japanese schooling works and to see if there are any differences between this and the Italian education system," Futa answered.

"Ah, kawaii!" Haru exclaimed, picking up the future mafioso and hugging him. "He's so cute! Come over here, Kyoko-chan, Creamu-chan," she said.

"For the last time! It's Chrome! How stupid can someone be to not remember a name after hearing it five hundred times?" Gokudera asked, causing Haru to begin to argue.

"What was that, Stupidera?" she asked, still holding the kid.

"You're starting to turn into ahoshi!" Gokudera yelled, the two continuing to argue. By that time, Futa had managed to escape Haru's grasp and joined Tsuna and the others.

"So, Tsuna-nii. Are these guys your family?" Futa asked.

"Family? Why does everyone think everything has to do with the mafia?" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna-kun. Is he your brother?" Kyoko asked.

"Uh, Kyoko-chan, he isn't my actual brother. he's-" Tsuna tried to explain, but the bell rang, signalling the start of class. Everyone started to move to their seats.

"Tsuna-nii, where do I sit?" Futa asked.

"I guess you should just sit right next to me. I don't know if there are any chairs, so you can just sit on the ground. Is that okay with you?" Tsuna answered, Futa quickly getting on the ground.

The two moved towards their seat which was one seat to the right of the window seat in the second row. To his left was Gokudera while to his right was Kyoko. Haru sat behind Gokudera while Yamamoto sat in front of Tsuna. Chrome sat two seats the the right of Yamamoto and diagonal of Kyoko.

For five minutes, the class sat in silence, waiting for their teacher to arrive. "Where's the teacher?" a student asked.

"I heard her coughing badly yesterday. Maybe she could be sick," another student inputted.

"Are you kidding me? If she was sick, no substitute would be this late," a student across the room shouted, but suddenly, the door to the room slammed open, revealing a woman with maroon-colored hair.

She turned to face the class and greeted them, saying. "Good day. I will be your teacher for the day," shocking everyone.

At the sight of this teacher, Gokudera's stomach started to churl, barely able to curse, "Damn you... Aniki!" dropping to the floor unconscious.

"Bianchi-nee!" Futa exclaimed, Bianchi noticing Futa. But she ignored this and let out a glare of seething rage towards the boy next to him.

_This is not good... and why is Bianchi here? _Tsuna thought to himself. But then, he remembered his previous thought in the morning, causing him to freak out. _I guess we're the ones who are going to face her wrath_ when suddenly, a basket was dropped on his desk. Everyone looked over at Tsuna to see what was inside.

"Dame Tsuna got sweets? I guess the substitute likes you," someone said, nudging the Tenth Boss in the shoulder. But suddenly, a purple substance was shot across the room and landed in the student's mouth, sending them into a coma from food poisoning.

"What happened?" Haru asked, she and Kyoko unaware of what happened.

"Man, she's just as funny as always," Yamamoto chuckled, adding, "Also, that guy must be a good actor. Has he been hired by an acting agency?"

_He is so blessed to be ignorant of the suffering of others_ Tsuna thought to himself as he watched some of his classmates take some of the sweets in the basket. "What are you doing?"

"They're so many, so we thought it wouldn't be bad to take some," one of them answered.

"But it's dangerous!"

"What can be so dangerous about sweets? I guess Dame Tsuna is also cowardly," another asked, each of the kids taking a bite of the sweets. But suddenly, the kids who took the food immediately dropped to the ground and fell unconscious. Tsuna and the remaining students looked around to see half of the class unconscious, and an evil grin appear on Bianchi's face.

"Don't worry. They'll wake up by the end of the day," she assured, but Tsuna did not feel assured by this and was afraid for his life.

Just as Bianchi was picking up a piece of chalk to write on the board, the door slid open. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, there is a phone call for you in the office."

_Phew, I might just live if luck keeps giving me these opportunities_ Tsuna thought to himself and excused himself from the room. As he turned back, he saw a look from Bianchi that informed him to watch out when he would walk back into the classroom, scaring him as he quickly fled from the room.

When he walked into the office, he picked up the phone and said, "Hello? This is Tsuna."

"Ah, Tsu-kun. It's your mom." his mother greeted, shocking him.

"Mom? Why are you calling me at school? You never call me at school," he asked.

"I was just wondering if Lambo and I-Pin went to school with you because I can't find them at home," she answered, shocking him.

"What? You can't find Lambo and I-Pin?" Tsuna asked, but then he let out a sigh and added, "I'll try to find them on my way home, so don't worry about them."

"Okay, since Tsu-kun insists. I'll see you after school. Make sure Futa has fun," hanging up the phone. Immediately after the call, Tsuna let out a sigh of worry. With Bianchi as his substitute teacher, Lambo and I-Pin missing and him giving a tour of the school to Futa, his mind was going haywire.

He walked back to class, trying to buy time at first, but then he began thinking about images of his friends getting tortured by Bianchi's Poison Cooking. As each thought passed by, he began to unconsciously walk faster. When he arrived at the classroom, he slammed it open to see almost the same scene as he had left it.

He walked back to his desk and sat as Futa asked him, "Tsuna-nii. How was it? Did anything happen?"

"Oh, it was good... and nothing really much," he answered as he mentally prepared himself for the tortures Bianchi might bring to them.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, the bell had rung to signal the beginning of lunch. When they heard the bell, the students that were still conscious sprinted out of the classroom, fearing any more torture from their substitute. Tsuna was packing his stuff as he also carried Gokudera's unconscious body.<p>

"Tsuna-nii. That was fun!" Futa exclaimed.

"Wow, I guess this guy must like school," Yamamoto laughed as the three got their lunches. As they were walking, they saw Kyoko, Haru and Chrome waiting right outside of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Yamamoto asked, beginning their conversation.

"Nothing much," Kyoko answered, but then she noticed a gray-haired boy held over Tsuna's shoulder. "Is that Gokudera-san?"

"Oh.. yeah. He fell unconscious during class today, so I just decided to carry him along," he answered, but then he looked over at Chrome. _How come I can't feel any vibe for Mukuro? Usually, when I see Chrome, I can sense Mukuro. It's weird, but I'll try to figure that out later_ as the six plus Gokudera walked into the cafeteria. When they made their way to the cafeteria, they saw two familiar faces scarfing their food down as they worked on blueprints.

"Shouichi-san! Spanner-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, grabbing their attention. When the two scientists heard the Vongola's voice, they put away their blueprints as Irie said, "Come over here. You can sit with us," the group easily complying.

"Who's this?" Spanner asked, pointing at Futa.

"I'm Futa. Nice to meet you. What about you two?" he asked.

"So this is Futa from ten years ago, huh? Well, I'm Irie Shouichi and-"

"I'm Spanner. Nice to meet you again," Spanner continued.

"I'm sorry, we didn't give our names yesterday. I'm Kyoko and this is Haru. Nice to meet you." Kyoko greeted.

"You guys haven't changed a bit," Irie said, confusing the two girls.

"What do you mean? Have we met before?" Haru asked loudly. But as she asked, Gokudera was aroused awake, shocked to see himself asleep.

"NEH! WHERE DID ANIKI GO?" he yelled, shocking everyone.

"Oh, I see the idiot is awake," Haru insulted, forgetting the previous topic and causing a full-blown war of wits to begin. As the two were arguing, another loud figure approached their table, exclaiming, "EXTREME!"

"Is that...?" Irie asked.

"Onii-chan?" Kyoko asked, seeing her brother approach their table.

"Oh, it's Shougo and Supan, right?" Ryohei asked, shocking everyone there.

"No, I'm Irie Shouichi and this is Spanner. Do you remember us by chance?" Irie asked, Ryohei starting to think. He gave it some serious thought, but eventually was left blank.

"NOPE! NOT AT ALL!" beginning to eat carnivorously. They all sat watching him in silence before starting to eat their own food. Besides the constant arguement between Gokudera and Haru, the lunch break was pretty quiet at their table.

But as they were eating, some were able to notice the tenseness exerting from Tsuna, especially Kyoko, who decided to speak up and ask, "Tsuna-kun, are you feeling okay? You look tense."

"Oh... m-me? I-I don't feel tense. It's just..." he started, but continually stuttered through his speech.

"Is everything okay, Tsuna-nii?" Futa asked, using his puppy eyes to make him tell the truth. This worked as Tsuna sighed before beginning to explain what happened to his friends.

"Wait, so Lambo and I-Pin are lost somewhere?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh no! Lambo and I-Pin are in danger!" Haru exclaimed in fear.

"Stupid ahoshi! He's so worthless that he could get lost so easily," Gokudera sneered, angering Haru.

"What was that, you stupid octopus-head?" she yelled, flames of anger fuming from both of them.

"Now, now. No need to start any unnecessary arguments. Just calm down and relax," Tsuna suggested, the two calming down quickly.

"So what are you going to do?" Spanner asked.

"I don't know. The thing is that they could be anywhere. They could even be on campus, so I will search for them here while I give Futa a tour of the school," he answered.

"Okay, that sounds good," Irie said when suddenly, the school bell started to ring. "It's time to go. If we find those two, we'll tell you, okay?" the two walking away from the table.

"Okay, thanks again," he said, the two not replying.

"So Tsuna-nii, where do we go now?" Futa asked.

"I think we are going to the science lab next," Tsuna answered.

"Uh, Tsuna, we're actually not," Yamamoto corrected, shocking him.

"What? Are you sure? We were there yesterday," Tsuna asked.

"No way! I bet yakyu-baka is trying to trick us! Gokudera exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear? They announced yesterday that they would begin to test out a new way of teaching. We'll be using a block system and have the same teacher for 5 of our 7 classes," Haru answered, scaring Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Crap!" he exclaimed. But Tsuna looked at his watch and yelled, "Let's go! We're going to be late!" the group running to their classroom.

"Where's Chrome-san?" Yamamoto asked as they were running.

"Does that matter right now? I bet she's at the classroom," Gokudera answered as they reached the classroom. His guess was right as they saw Chrome sitting in her seat in meditation.

"Oh, Chrome-san," Tsuna exclaimed, stirring her awake.

"Boss, has class started yet?" she asked as she stayed in her seat. The group looked around to see students still unconscious in the room.

"So this is what Aniki did to them. It just proves that she is the devil incarnate," he stated.

_Can't agree with you more_ Tsuna agreed, a sweatdrop forming in the back of his head.

"Come on, she's funny," Yamamoto started, "And I can see that these guys are still acting," chuckling.

_Are you serious? How can he not tell?_ Gokudera and Tsuna thought at the same time. But suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching the front of the classroom. Oh no... Tsuna thought, thinking Gokudera would faint on the spot.

But when Bianchi turned around, she was wearing her goggles. "Phew, at least she's aware."

"Oh, I'm sorry," taking off her goggles. "I almost forgot to take these off," and immediately, Gokudera started to foam and lost consciousness, almost seeming like she did it on purpose.

"Gokudera-kun!" he exclaimed as he and Kyoko helped him from falling to the ground.

"Okay, enough fooling around. Class will commence," she exclaimed, everyone scurrying to their desks.

As they were sitting down, Haru whispered to Kyoko, "Neh, why does Gokudera always faint when around his sister?"

"I don't know," turning herself to face the back of the room as she started to think about it. "We should ask him later," but she turned back around to see Chrome in front her, still with her eyes closed.

_Mukuro-sama, where are you? If you are there, please answer_ Chrome thought to herself in mediatation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hibari was sitting in class, dazing away while glaring daggers at anyone who dared to lay their eyes on him. He ignored any signals from the teacher to pay attention, who had to even go as far as to yell. "Hibari Kyoya! If you don't pay attention, I..." he began, but he lost interest in listening to his teacher rant.<p>

_Annoying... as always_ Hibari thought to himself, but looked out to his side when he heard tapping on the window. _What are those idiots doing here?_ he thought to himself, unable to see a catastrophe about to begin.

Lambo wasn't aware of the ignition of the Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion until it was down to six symbols. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, picking up the still figure and carrying her away. "No explosion, NO explosion, NO EXPLOSION!" he exclaimed, trying to get her away.

"LAMBO-SAN DOESN'T LIKE EXPLOSIONS!" he exclaimed as they made their way inside an unoccupied building, throwing the body in as the explosion caught the attention of many.

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked, seeing the explosion from the corner of his eye.

"Tsuna-nii," tugging the tenth boss' shirt. "That was I-Pin's Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion!" shocking Tsuna.

"Really? How can you tell?" Tsuna asked, but noticed a ruler almost slice his neck open. _EHHH!_

"GET BACK TO WORK, SHRIMP!" Bianchi exclaimed, but suddenly, the door opened to reveal another figure. "Oh no..."

"I was just here to check up on students who were supposedly injured," walking over towards the students. "And by the way, are any of them girls?" the man asked, not able to see Bianchi's face.

"AIYEEE! It's the pervert!" Haru yelled as Bianchi began to walk towards the man on cue.

"I'll give you your answer," continuing to walk with something hidden behind her back. "Don't worry, you won't be able to help them when I'm done with you, Shamal!" running up to the man and slamming a poisoned pie into his face , causing the doctor to fall to the ground from the poison.

But he soon got up unfazed, just locking his eyes onto the substitute teacher. "I knew you were here. You tried to hide yourself in a school, but little did you know that I am also working here... temporarily," jumping at the teacher.

But he just received a kick to the gut as she threw food at the man, fleeing from the window. "Wait up, Bianchi-chwan!" chasing after her.

The students were in shock at the events that had unfolded in front of them. "What just happened?"

"I believe our substitute is fleeing from a perverted doctor," another student answered.

_Yep, that pretty much sums it up_ Tsuna thought to himself and heard grumbling to his left.

"Is she gone yet?" Gokudera asked slightly groggily, almost as if he just came out of hiding.

"Gokudera-san, when did you wake up?" Haru asked.

"The moment I sensed that the perverted poor-excuse for a doctor entered the room," Gokudera answered.

"Who, do you mean Shamal?" Yamamoto asked, turning around to face the two.

"Do you have a sixth sense when it comes to Doctor Shamal?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, if you count watching out for him when he either tries to kill you or "hunt" his next victim as a sixth sense, then yes," Gokudera answered.

"So what are we going to do now, Tsuna-nii? There's no teacher in the room," Futa asked.

"I'll be taking over from here," an all too familiar Italian accent said confidently as the kids brought their attention to the front to see their new teacher.

"NANI? Why is Reborn here?" Tsuna asked, the new teacher raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Who is this Reborn man you speak of?" Reborn imitated, adjusting his beard and his professor suit.

"Don't try to fool me! I know it's you!" Tsuna exclaimed, but the sliding door suddenly opened up, revealing the assistant principal.

"Nani? What's the assistant principal doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm here to tell you how lucky you all should be to have the new principal come down to help substitute one of the classes," he said, shocking Tsuna.

"He's the new principal that has given us those new gym uniforms and the new books?" a student asked.

"Don't forget about those new sport facilities! He even created a better menu for the cafeteria!" another student said in awe.

"So this is what the principal looks like," Haru said.

"But he seems extremely familiar," Gokudera said, unable to put the pieces together.

_What? He's our principal? How did he deceive the educational staff into giving him the job?_ Tsuna asked himself. _And how can they not figure out it's Reborn?_ he asked, seeing his friends not in much shock. _Wait a minute. Colonello said he got recommended by the principal. If Reborn is the principal..._

"So, I expect you to treat him with the utmost respect. If any of you are misbehaving in the slightest, don't expect a light punishment from either of us," he said, walking out of the room.

"That includes you too, Tsuna," he scolded, shocking the boy.

_Why must he always pick on me?_ he asked himself, staring at the clock and wishing for the time to pass quickly. But suddenly, a pencil flying at a fast rate found it's target on Tsuna's forehead, grabbing his attention. This is going to be a terrible day... he thought to himself.

"I heard that!" Reborn exclaimed.

"How could you hear that? I was thinking it!" Tsuna argued, but he found the principal's glare growing stronger, eventually complying and sitting back to attempt to listen to his lectures.

"Well, first off, let me tell you about the mafia...

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Spanner asked as the two were running through the forest.<p>

"I know that explosion was in the same direction as our laboratory. We need to make sure all our stuff is safe," Irie answered.

"But all our important documents are in here," pointing towards his brief case.

"Yeah, but I hope everything is safe," he said, turning around the corner to find their laboratory crumbled and destroyed. "As I feared..."

"No sweat. We can just find a new place to work when we're done," Spanner assured, the two walking into the building to find little remains of their work. No wires, no screws and no scraps of metal. But as they looked closely, they almost believed to see bits of metal moving under a pile of rubble.

"Spanner, do you see that?" Irie asked.

"Yeah. Let's check it out," the two excavating the rubble to find two Mosca suits not completely destroyed in the explosion.

"How did these things survive the explosion?" Irie asked, picking up one of the suits. But then he noticed it shaking as he held it in the air. "Whoa!" almost dropping the suit from shock. But through his fiddling, a black and white figure dropped out of the suit.

"Owie! Lambo-san is not feeling well," Lambo said, rubbing his head. He then looked around to see Irie and Spanner standing above him.

"Is this...?" Spanner asked, grabbing the other suit and searching inside for anything. His search was successful, pulling out a child and placed her next to Lambo.

"Yep, they're I-pin and Lambo from this time period. Should we tell Tsuna-san about this?" Irie asked, Spanner thinking for a bit.

"They're still in school, so we should keep them with us for the time being. Then we can walk around the city to see if we find any of them," Spanner answered when he felt a tug to his left leg.

"Neh, Lambo-san wants to play a game!" he exclaimed.

"I-pin-san wants to also!" she agreed, the two pestering Irie and Spanner as nervous sweatdrops formed on the back of their heads.

"What are we going to do with these two?" Irie asked, a nervous look on his face.

"I don't know..." he answered as he noticed the little boy climbing up his body, taking refuge on his face.

* * *

><p>Back at the school, Tsuna and his class had just finished P.E, being physically tortured by their P.E. teacher. He was panting heavily as he walked next to his friends heading towards their lockers. "Damn that Colonello. How could that principal give him the job?" Gokudera yelled, rubbing a bruise on his neck that he received from the Acrobaleno. All because he thought his ways of teaching were stupid... bad idea.<p>

_Because Reborn wants to give us hell!_ Tsuna almost said out loud, but managed to control himself.

"That little guy is very funny!" Yamamoto chuckled as he and Gokudera opened their lockers as well.

"Stupid yakyu-baka! How could you even think that bastard is funny?" he asked, slamming his locker after grabbing his stuff.

"Come on, now. Don't get mad at Yamamoto-san," Tsuna defended, as he opened his locker, grabbing his books.

But just as he was about to close the locker, Futa asked, "Tsuna-nii, is it still there?"

"Is _what_ still there?"

"My Ranking book. I put it in there before we started playing those games," Futa answered.

"Games? You thought those were games?" Tsuna asked, unable to believe that a nine year-old child was able to put up with the physical torture they sustained. "And why did you leave your ranking book in _my_ locker?"

"Because it was the only place safe. I can't lose it! It has all the rankings during my time here in Japan and while I was living in Italy," Futa exclaimed.

"Okay, let me check," sticking his head in the locker. But while he was trying to pull his head out, he couldn't get out. "HELP! I'M STUCK!"

"JUDAIME!" Gokudera exclaimed as he and Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna and pulled him out of the locker. "Are you alright?"

"Ow, that hurt. Thanks," Tsuna said. "Also, Futa, I didn't see a giant red book in my locker," a sad face emerging from Futa's face. But he noticed a piece of paper on the ground next to his foot.

"What's that?" Yamamoto asked as the three looked on as Tsuna picked it up.

"Let's find out," beginning to read the piece of paper. 'To Sawada Tsunayoshi.' "How do they know who I am?" he asked, continuing to read. 'I believe you find this book very valuable to you.' a picture of Futa's ranking book attached to the paper. 'If you want it back, bring yourself and two of your guardians and be prepared to get your asses kicked.'

"That bastard! How dare they insult Judaime!" Gokudera yelled, pumping his fist and barely able to contain his anger.

"Wait, where does it say to go?" Yamamoto asked.

"Now that you mention it," scanning the paper. "Ah, it says to meet them at the abandoned area behind the school."

"Then that means that their either alumni or current students," Gokudera analyzed.

"Okay, I've got to find two guardians," Tsuna said, heading towards the door until he heard someone say, "Wait!" causing him to turn around.

"What about us?" Yamamoto asked as the two guardians stood ready to fight.

"You guys..."

"Don't worry about it, Judaime," patting his back. "They're probably just a group of thugs."

"Yeah, that's true," after another thought. "But wait. If they were only a group of thugs, how would they know about the guardians?"

"Well, that's true. But don't worry about it. We'll be fine," giving off a smile of confidence.

"Okay, let's go then," but once again was interrupted.

"Wait, I want to go too!" Futa exclaimed as he stood firm and tall.

"Why do you want to come?" Tsuna asked.

"It's my book, so I will be there if you guys need help," he stated, as Tsuna gave a look of disapproval. Seeing this, he began to stare at the Tenth Boss with his puppy eyes. As proved previously, Tsuna could not refuse him. After allowing the boy to tag along, the four headed out of the building and towards their next location.

When they made it to their destination, the four were met by guys who looked to be part of a gang. They all had different sets of tatoos and looked similar with their apparel. "I see you finally made it," with an evil grin as one of them appeared behind the four, ready to punch.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>HDX: (in a body cast) Welcome back. If you don't remember, I'm Hydro Dexter, still recovering from an accident where I got injured by a bombing. I'd like to thank all of you who favorited this fanfic and reviewed this fanfic. I'd also like to thank all of you who added alerts to this fanfic! Plus, a thank you to my first reviewer; Princess Arcs di Cielo! Also, a thanks to everyone who took the time to read my fanfic! It is still in the developing stages, but it will get better!<strong>

**Well, because I was unable to organize an interview, this Post-Chapter Interview will start as soon as I find a "victim" on the streets. (sees someone running towards me)**

**HDX: Oh, Bianchi-san. It's good to see you. It looks like you're in a bit of a fix, aren't you.**

**Bianchi: Well, I just passed through a mob of women, so that pervert should be stalled for at least a few minutes.**

**HDX: Well, I guess we found our guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to reintroduce Poison Scorpion Bianchi! (fake applause) Anyways, what did you enjoy about this chapter?**

**Bianchi: (glares at me) How could I enjoy this while I was being chased by a pervert?**

**HDX: (sweatdrops) I see your point... Has there been something you've always wanted to do?**

**Bianchi: Well, there's been one thing... If I could just take Reborn's hand in marriage...**

**HDX: Didn't we know that already? (sees someone running towards us)**

**Shamal: Bianchi-chwan!**

**Bianchi: Oh no... (beginning to run)**

**HDX: Well, it looks like we won't have much time left at this rate, so-**

**Shamal: Don't leave me alone, Bianchi-chwan! (chasing her)**

**Bianchi: I saw you flirting with that group of girls just moments ago!**

**Shamal: Well... um...**

**Bianchi: I knew it! That's why (taking out a Poison Cake) you will meet your fate! (throwing the cake)**

**Shamal: (dodging the attack) Hah! You missed.**

**HDX: (sees something about to hit me) Not good... Well, before I get hit, I hope you all stop by and click the button below this. Reviews are very inspirational and at times, can help me think. But if you don't, I still enjoy that you read this chapter. Until, next time, I'm Hydro Dexter and this concludes the second chapter of Tears of the Sky (gets hit by Poison Cake)**


	3. Chapter 3

**To my surprise, and joy, I've noticed an increase in popularity! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and also put story alerts! Now, please enjoy this chapter of Tears of the Sky!**

* * *

><p>The sound of disturbed rubble was audible to Yamamoto, turning around and catching the thug's fist. Behind his black hood, he could see a red mohawk and a round earing. He could feel force from the fist of the enemy, but just grabbed his arms and threw him towards the other thugs.<p>

"Awesome! Yamamoto-nii is amazing!" Futa exclaimed in admiration, not noticing the Tempesta Guardian fume in rage. But he saw a thug speed towards him through the corner of his eyes. Gokudera grabbed the approaching thug's arm and twisted it to capture him in a lock. He tried to escape with ineffective punches as Gokudera just kicked him towards the ground.

"What the hell do you bastards want?" Gokudera yelled sternly. One of them just smiled, holding up a red book in his hands.

"That's the..."

"That's the Ranking Book!" Futa exclaimed, ready to run to grab it. But Tsuna grabbed the boy's arms, preventing the boy from approaching them.

"Why do you have that book?" Tsuna asked, unable to hide his anger towards the boss.

"Hm, it seems like you are the Vongola Family, am I right?" he asked with a chuckle, still keeping his smile as he continued to talk. "If I am correct, you have brought with you your Tempesta and Pioggia Guardians," taking a look at the four before him. "Then this will be easy," taking off his cloak. He wore a big, white top hat with pink spots and had black, long hair. He wore a white jacket with pink pants and purple shoes.

"Though it is unfortunate that you didn't bring Hibari-teme with you," he chuckled as his lackeys also took off their cloaks. They had piercings on their ears with baggy pants with rebellious hair-styles which stuck out compared to their black clothing.

"How come they all look badass while you look like an okama?" Gokudera remarked as the others laughed at the leader.

"Hey! It's called being unique!" the thug yelled, but as the laughs continued, his anger began to rise. His anger soon became unbearable and he unsheathed his weapon from his side; a black sword.

Though they were laughing, Yamamoto and Gokudera were able to see the reflecting light from the sword and immediately turned their attention towards the "okama". Yamamoto held his baseball bat ready to shift its shape while Gokudera held his lighter in his mouth and a bunch of bombs at hand.

"Well, at least it seems the guardians are prepared, unlike that worthless excuse for a boss. I wonder why he's so bent on getting rid of him," this caught Tsuna's attention as he faced the smirking thugs.

"Shut up! Judaime is not a piece of trash, unlike you shitty okama!" Gokudera yelled, but immediately, he felt pain that stabbed through his chest. He was shocked, unable to detect the movement of his opponent. But he saw the sword extend out towards his chest. All he could do was curse as he started to cough up blood.

Tsuna looked at shock at the gray-haired boy. For one second, he was glaring at the oddly-dressed thug. Then, suddenly, he's coughing up blood. He didn't know what power his enemy had over Gokudera, but he didn't want to take the chance, lighting up his Cielo Ring and preparing for battle.

Yamamoto looked over at his friend and also lit up his Pioggia Ring, charging over towards the enemy unit and clashing wtih their blades.

"Don't look into my eyes," Yamamoto heard the thug whisper into his ears as he shifted behind the boy. Yamamoto turned around, ready to block an attack, but to his surprise, all he saw was the man standing with an evil grin, forcing the guardian to shift his eyes and stare into a pair of jet-black, hawk-like pupils that entranced him for the slightest moment.

He heard Tsuna cry out his name, immediately snapping him out of the momentary trance. But to his surprise, the only thing he saw was a familiar friend standing right in front of him. "Oh, Gokudera!" but suddenly, he saw the Tempesta Guardian charge at him with his bombs.

"Oi, what are you doing?" he yelled, avoiding the attacks from Gokudera.

Tsuna watched in shock as Yamamoto talked to himself and saw his friend cough up blood. He ran up to his friend, trying to help him. "It's no use. Your words are not audible to his ears now."

"These are illusions, aren't they?" Tsuna asked, seeing the man in front of him slightly jump up. "Who are you? And why are you doing this to my friends?"

"Not bad. I have to commend you. But I might as well tell you my name, though you may be one of the last names you hear in your life. I am Meresto, former head of the Disciplinary Committee at Namimori Middle."

"Wait, former? That's how you know Hibari-san. But how are you able to create illusions?" he yelled, but got no reply from Meresto, who was holding his blade out in front of him, trying to taunt the Vongola.

"Tsuna-nii..." Futa said nervously, but Tsuna patted him on the head.

"Don't worry. I'll finish this guy off, and then we can finish that tour of the school, okay?" Tsuna said, causing the future mafioso to smile. This lightened Tsuna's heart a bit, swallowing a pill and charging at Meresto.

* * *

><p>Sasagawa Ryohei had a strange feeling. A feeling that he was missing a chance to fight to the extreme. But he hadn't seen Sawada or that Octopus-Head since lunch. He had just finished busting another arrogant newcomer's jaw and was ready to head home. But as he was exiting the Boxing Club room, he saw a couple of familiar faces.<p>

"Oh, Onii-chan!" Kyoko cried out, the group of girls making their way towards the boxer. With Kyoko were Haru, Hana and Chrome, who was hiding behind Haru. "How come you're not with Tsuna-kun?"

"Oh, I just finished up in the Boxing Club and I think Sawada-san left already," rubbing his head. Personally, he wasn't terribly bothered by this, but if he knew that they were gone beating up thugs without him, he would throw a fit.

"If you aren't going home with Tsuna-kun, why don't you go shopping with us?" Kyoko asked her brother.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Haru screamed in excitement behind the golden-haired girl.

"Uh... well, you know... I..." he tried to refuse. He loved his sister like no other, but if there was one thing he couldn't despise more other than Hayate Gokudera and Kyoya Hibari, it was reluctantly shopping with his sister... especially if she brought friends.

"Come on, is the "Great" Rumble Fish of Namimori Middle really just a coward in the face of such a simple task?" Hana snickered, causing Ryohei to fume in rage. He almost forgot about how he lamented whenever his sister brought _that beast_ over to their house when he was home. All it would lead to was constant arguing and wasted time he could've used training. But at least she didn't _always_ bother him...

"Please, Onii-chan?" she pleaded with her puppy eyes. She always loved how she could manipulate her brother 90% of the time with her innocent puppy eyes. Little did she know that it worked on another person as well.

"Fine," he said, with a hint of detestment in his voice. But hidden enough that Kyoko didn't notice. She squealed in delight and grabbed her brother's arm as she and her friends made their way to the mall; aka, torture for Ryohei.

* * *

><p>Meresto could feel the flames from Tsuna's punches envelop his gut. Each strike burned through his unique style of clothing and he knew it would dangerous to prolong this battle.<p>

Tsuna knew he had the edge. His opponent had no experience with a blade and it was merely just for show. By now, all the lackeys were down and it was just the two of them. He flew forwards using his flames as jets to propel himself towards his enemy, knocking him down to the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you. But why are you here? How were you able to cast illusions on those two?" he yelled once again. Meresto just sighed in defeat, realizing that the Vongola would keep pestering him about it. But he felt that it didn't matter if he knew, and it would give him an opening.

He took off the black glove on his left hand, revealing a purple ring that seemed very familiar to Tsuna. Seeing the ring, he stood aghast, shocked that the man in front of him had a ring of his own. He looked at the ring, and then at his friends, who were still sitting, entranced.

"How did you get that ring? Are you part of the mafia?" Tsuna yelled.

"Mafia? I don't know what you are talking about. But he did mention something about me becoming a mafioso, so I guess you could say so..." he started to rant.

"Who's he? Is he the one who gave you that Mist Ring?" but suddenly, everything went dizzy around him. His vision went blurry, but he could almost swear he saw Meresto mouth something, but he couldn't hear what he said.

"Welcome to my little game of illusions, Sawada Tsunayoshi," walking up to the 10th Boss of the Vongola and holding his sword up. "You don't want to know what they will do to you if they get their hands on you, so I will spare you from that torture," closing his eyes as he moved his sword downward to slice through Tsuna's head.

He heard metal clash against his, opening his eyes to see a black-haired boy block his attack. "You..." but felt a force explode on his back, sending him flying towards a tree.

"... to send me into one of those damn illusions! I will personally send you to hell!" Gokudera yelled, lighting a pair of bombs and throwing them towards Meresto. Meresto did his best to dodge both attacks, but his vision was limited as he was still caught in the explosion. He thought he had a few moments to recover, but suddenly, he felt a stab to his gut and blocked a second strike barely.

He was shocked. If he was correct, he was told that these two, out of all the pairs of guardians, were one of the worst at working together and yet they were able to pull off a combo that stunned even him.

"How the hell did you get out of that illusion?" Meresto yelled at the two, ignoring the blood beginning to drip from his stomach. He looked over at Tsuna, seeing the little boy light up.

"Huh?" he questioned, but kept staring as the light began to intensify.

Tsuna was battling against a never-dying army of beasts, beginning to run out of energy. But suddenly, the demons started to disappear one by one. "Tsuna-nii. I'm here to take you back," he heard a familiar voice say to him as his body began to light up.

"Futa?" he asked, his vision quickly going black. A few moments later, he was back in the real world, seeing Gokudera and Yamamoto square off against Meresto.

"Judaime!' Gokudera cried out, rushing towards his boss, forgetting about the battle.

"Oh, Tsuna's awake," Yamamoto said, holding up his sword to his shoulder. He looked over to see Meresto in complete shock. But it wasn't too surprising when your illusions have been ursurped by a child.

"Futa, what did you do?" Tsuna asked. All he remembered was staring into the Mist Ring before his memory went blurry. He looked up to Futa, seeing him with an unusual amount of confidence.

"That was Splendore della Verità (Radiance of the Truth). It allows me to purge out some illusions. It takes at least five minutes for this technique to complete, and two minutes to recharge. While you were fighting, I purged out the illusions from Gokudera and Yamamoto and while they were attacking Meresto, I released you from your illusion," Futa answered, shocking Tsuna.

"When did you get so strong?" Tsuna asked. From what he remembered, Futa only could make rankings, which was, in itself, an awesome ability.

"It's a long story," Futa answered. He thought back to when Tsuna and the others were gone, suddenly disappearing for three days. He was upset, in tears at how they were missing. And he knew he couldn't do anything with his limited powers. But suddenly, he had looked up to see a man in dark clothing standing right above him. He would never forget the words the man told him as he was taught how to purge out illusions.

"Be strong, and have courage. Do not be afraid, neither be dismayed. Though the situation may look tough, purge out the evil and let the Truth shine forth"

"Damn you!" Futa heard Meresto yell at him and saw the other thugs awake and ready to fight.

"These bastards just won't die, will they?" Gokudera smirked, preparing a few bombs. He took a quick glance at his wristband before lighting the bombs in his hands.

The three Vongola Guardians charged at the speeding thugs, each about to collide in battle.

*CLONK*

In a matter of moments, all of them were down on the ground, each of them beaten swiftly. They were groaning from the pain, barely able to move their bodies as they looked up to see the perpetrator.

Above them stood a raven-haired boy holding a pair of tonfas too familiar to all of them... and he didn't appear to be in a good mood. "Hibari-san?" Tsuna yelled in shock. All of them stared at the Head of the Disciplinary Committee who appeared ready to bite them to death.

"You bastards! We're supposed to be allies!" Gokudera yelled, but Hibari just walked over towards the gray-haired mafioso and stepped on his head.

"I don't associate myself with herbivores such as yourselves," he said without emotion as he walked over to Meresto. "I'm pretty sure you are aware of the rules of this school, are you not? Because it clearly states that first off: you are not allowed to trespass behind the school at any hours of the day. Secondly, you are not allowed to steal from other people." The fear that Meresto was feeling from his glare was too much, and he soon lost his consciousness.

_He fainted?_ Tsuna exclaimed to himself in shock.

"Uh, Hibari-san, I'm pretty sure you steal stuff from other people as well," Yamamoto said, almost jokingly.

"I do not steal. I take things by force," he answered, grabbing the red book from the leader and throwing it towards Futa, stumbling to catch the book. "Unlike those herbivores, you have potential. I don't want to see you wasted like them," pointing towards Tsuna and the others, along with the thugs and making his way away from the field.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Gokudera yelled, but received no reply from the ever-stoic teenager as he just continued to walk as if he never heard the gray-haired mafioso speak. "Damn, I hate that Hibari-teme!" he exclaimed when he noticed he had left.

"Anyways, at least he helped us get the job done. Let's head out of here," Yamamoto stated, getting up and helping Tsuna up.

Tsuna looked back at the thugs, all of them unconscious. He didn't know if he should just leave them, but no one would suddenly come and take them away. So he just nodded and began to walk back to the campus.

As they made their way to the front of the school, he felt something tug his arm, turning around to see Futa looking him in the eyes as if he had forgotten something. "Tsuna-nii! What happened to the tour of the school?" he yelled.

Tsuna just took his hand and began to walk into the school. Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed the two disappear into the school and decided to join their tour.

Throughout the tour, Tsuna and his two guardians noticed a genuine smile residing on Futa's face. They loved it when their family smiled and threw away the worries of the world. Suprisingly, Tsuna was quite into his job of being a tour guide, doing his best to make it as interesting as possible.

From up on the roof of the school, a pair of watchful eyes were watching the four as they enjoyed their time on the school grounds. Though he may not show it, the tutor was always concerned about the affairs of the family.

But what he wanted to know was how did a group of thugs know about the secrets of the Mafia? It couldn't be just passing information. Someone had to have had a purpose to tell them about it, much less give the leader a ring. But he knew it would reveal itself sooner or later, and rushing into unknown territory was not advantageous.

At least this gave him the time to enjoy the gentle breeze going through his hair as he watched the sun continue to wane.

Tsuna didn't expect the tour to have lasted till sunset as he and his friends made his way towards the streets. It felt calming to feel the light wind flow through his hair and he enjoyed relaxing with his friends rather than frantically fighting for his life.

They heard calling from behind them and turned around to see who was calling.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru called out to them as she and the others made their way towards Tsuna.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru! Hana! Chrome-san!" he exclaimed, but from behind the girls, he noticed his poor senpai carrying the "luggage" from their extravagant spending. "O-onii-san?" seeing the annoyed face on Ryohei.

"Where were you the whole time, turf top?" Gokudera yelled snidely.

"Shut up! Be grateful you didn't have to endure the torture I had to face, octopus-head!" he exclaimed. Gokudera and Ryohei began to argue, but from behind the boxer, something jumped up and took refuge on the Tempesta Guardian's face.

"HEY! Get off my face!" he exclaimed, ripping the black object off his face and throwing it to the ground. When it dropped, the group noticed that it was Lambo, with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Stupidera! You made Lambo-kun cry!" Haru yelled, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Lambo? Where were you? And where's I-pin?" he asked, but noticed a black pigtail from behind Ryohei as I-pin revealed herself to him.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you. Spanner-san and Shouichi-san visited us earlier," Kyoko told them, as she began to tell them about the visit.

_(Flashback)_

_The girls were enjoying their time at the mall. Ryohei had all but given up on escaping the grasp of his younger sister and was ready to just about leave the accursed place. As they walked through the halls, they noticed Spanner and Irie inside a toy store._

_"Spanner! Shouichi!" Haru exclaimed, grabbing their attention as the two made their way outside of the store._

_"Ah, thank goodness. I thought we'd be in there forever!" Spanner sighed in relief as the two sat in a nearby bench._

_"But why are you at a toy store?" Kyoko asked._

_"Um, who are you guys?" Hana asked, the girls almost forgetting that she was outside of the loop._

_"It's none of your business," Ryohei muttered, but only received a punch to the face from the girl, scaring both Irie and Spanner._

_"Well, I'm Irie Shouichi, and the guy to my right is Spanner," he explained, but from out of the toy store, Lambo ran up and jumped onto Spanner, shocking everyone there._

_"Whoa, get off of me," Spanner exclaimed, but to no avail as Lambo tried to pull him out of the chair._

_"I need you to buy a toy for me!" he exclaimed._

_"Didn't I buy you enough for you? I got you that action figure three minutes ago. Also that ice cream that you dropped on the ground over there," pointing to a mush of mint chocolate chip nearby a potted plant._

_"Lambo and I-pin are with you guys?" Haru asked._

_"Yeah, they've been with us for a while now. We didn't know where to find you guys so we decided to take them to the mall, mainly so that they wouldn't run away in boredom..." Spanner explained._

_"Oh, I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble," Kyoko apologized._

_"No, it was no problem at all. Well, I guess they're all yours now," Spanner said as he and Shouichi walked away, leaving the two children in their care._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Well, I guess I'm not too surprised," Tsuna said, scratching his head.

Meanwhile, his right-hand man was not so calm. "You ahoushi! Do you not know how much distress Juudaime was feeling when you two went missing?" Gokudera yelled as he shock Lambo in the air, causing him to get dizzy.

"Neh, Gokudera! No need to get all upset about an insignificant incident," Yamamoto said, trying to calm his friend down.

It all felt very familiar. The walk through the streets where the band of friends continued to wane as the sun set upon the sky. Now, it was just Tsuna and Futa standing at the doorsteps of his house as the older boy opened the door to see it vacant.

"Where is everyone?" Tsuna asked, but looked behind him to see a mini version of his mom.

"Where's who?" he was asked, causing Tsuna to step back in shock before realizing it was another disguise.

"Reborn! I thought I told you are not a good cosplayer!" Tsuna yelled, but felt a punch to the face as he was sent flying against the wall.

"Ah, Tsuna-nii! Are you okay?" Futa asked, running up to Tsuna, currently swelling on his cheek.

"So Futa, how was school?" Reborn asked, Futa letting out a smile before responding.

"It was great. Tsuna-nii gave me a big tour and even saved me from thugs!" he exclaimed. Unbeknownst to both of them, a smirk had passed through the tutor's face after having heard the response. Maybe he wasn't a failure at being a big brother after all.

"That's good. As a reward for your success, I will be cooking one of my special Reborn cuisines," he exclaimed, shocking Tsuna and Futa.

"What? You can cook?"

"I was a master chef back in Italy. Few could even stand up to the dishes that I made. They were so fearful, few would even dare taste it," Reborn stated, which scared Tsuna.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing or not?" Tsuna asked, but Reborn presented the two with the food before he would receive his answer.

The plates of food were radiating and looked like that of a master chef. Tsuna and Futa were ready to dig in, but a crash could be heard from the door and from the other side, Lambo and I-pin marched into the house.

"Heh heh heh! Lambo-san is the only one who will have the rich delicacies!" grabbing the plates from the two and shoving the food down his throat. But suddenly, he felt pain ripping at his stomach and fire burning his throat. His mouth was engulfed in fire and he could do nothing but release the heat from the food, resulting in a breath of fire.

"What? You almost made us eat _that_?" Tsuna asked, but only saw a chuckle from Reborn. He could rarely read his tutor, and if he ever thought he could, he'd have to think again.

* * *

><p>Night fell upon the sky and the wind had died down. The sky was cloudy, blocking out the light of the moon. The man stared at the unconscious bodies of Meresto and his gang with an eye of disappointment.<p>

"Pathetic weaklings such as thee deserve nothing more than the worst of penalties," and within a matter of moments, the bodies were gone from the land, swept away by a sudden gust of wind.

"It appears J.G. also arrived. I guess it's almost time then. Heh heh...

* * *

><p><strong>HDX: Well, it's time for another interview and luckily, I was able to find someone to interview just after getting discharged from the hospital.<strong>

**Colonello: Yeah, yeah. Just hurry it up, maggot. Unlike a maggot like you, I don't have all day here.**

**HDX: Someone didn't take there little nappy-wappy.**

**Colonello: What? Are you implying that I'm a weakling because I need sleep? Seriously, this stinks. I have to waste my time tending to a crippled maggot's needs.**

**HDX: Okay (sweatdrops)? Anyways, do you have a special _someone_ out there?**

**Colonello: Shut up! Of course I don't. I'm a man of battle, not for petty women who can't fend for themselves, maggot. Ugh(Gets kicked in the stomach and sent crashing against a building)**

**Lal Mirch: Who's the pathetic "woman" now?"**

**Colonello: What? Why are you here? I thought this was a solo interview!**

**HDX: Well, I invited her here in case you gave us the _right_ answer. But now, she can just kick your ass**

**Lal Mirch: Yeah, and don't forget. You're next.**

**HDX: What? Why?**

**Lal Mirch: Because you dragged me all the way down here to waste my whole day which I could've used to train.**

**HDX: Um, you've been here for ten minutes...**

**Lal Mirch: Whatever (runs towards Colonello and starts fighting)**

**HDX: Lesson learned: Never put those two in the same room, no. The same building ever again... (Sees a flash of blue light speeding towards me) Crap. It's time to run. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Tears of the Sky. Only one more chapter till the real story begins.**

**Once again, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited and subscribed to this fanfic! It is real motivation to see more and more people enjoying this fanfic. Now it would help if more of you revie-ACK! (Sent crashing against a wall)**

**Lal Mirch: You missed...**

**Colonello: (Holding his cannon) No, I aimed for him. That guy never stopped ranting on and on about his stupid little fanfic. Sheesh. Oh well, I guess the interview's over. Want to get something to eat.**

**Lal Mirch: Yeah, but you're paying. (Colonello sweatdrops)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna hated waking up early in the mornings.

It wasn't just that he hated waking up early, it was that every morning, he had to deal with the same, ridiculous (in his opinion) ritual which included him getting his ass kicked by Reborn and then scurrying to get ready before the tutor went to more drastic measures.

He still had a lot on his mind, from the incident with the thugs to his overall situation with the Mafia. Some days, he just wished he could bestow the "honor" of being the head of the Vongola Family to someone else while he just sat back and watched the poor sap get hunted down by other Mafia families.

But he still can't deny the fact that the Mafia allowed him to get close to his idol and crush, Sasagawa Kyoko. Now, all he needs is the guts to tell her his feelings. If he had any...

He was walking through the familiar streets of Namimori alone which was quite rare of late. He was quite surprised he couldn't hear Gokudera yelling in his ear or feel Haru tackling him to the ground when she saw him.

But whenever he was alone, he looked up at the sky. The vast sky that holds and connects the six other guardians. To uphold and bring them together when needed. Who knew he would have that much power?

But that much power and authority never helped him against one child with a fedora.

Inside a nearby building, two men were standing at the side of the window; one holding a gun at the ready. Both men were dressed in fancy attire and stared intently at their target as he passed nearby.

"You sure you got a good shot at him?" one of the men asked. He was young and had dark blue hair that was slightly curly. He wore a black tuxedo with a white button-down inside with a red tie over his slim build.

"Certain. This is child's play. I can't mess up," the other man answered. He wore a black-hooded jacket with a red scarf over his mouth. He wore tan slacks and black cleats with a strap containing bullets across his chest.

"You better not mess up! This is an important mission and I don't need slackers messing this up," the man in the tux whispered. "Here he comes. Get ready to fire," hearing the sound of a gun reloading.

Down on the street, Tsuna was still dragging himself towards the school grounds. He noticed a bench and immediately made his way towards it and took a seat. The sun was weakening his will to stay awake as the rays continued to hit his body.

"Sawada-Dono! Watch out!" he heard someone scream and the next thing he knew, he was tackled to the ground and the two rolled onto the street.

"Ow!" Tsuna yelled in pain, but opened his eyes to see a car about to ram into him. "EHHHHH!" putting up his arms in defense.

"If you dare run over the boss of the Vongola Famliy," the sound of whip-lashing filling the air. "Then you will have to face the consequences," Tsuna opening his eyes to see a familiar blonde preventing the car from moving.

"Dino-san!" he exclaimed, but looked to his side to see someone else familiar. "Basil-kun? What are you guys doing here?"

"Art thou unhurt, Sawada-Dono?" Basil asked.

"What do you mean 'unhurt'? I was fine before you tackled me!" Tsuna yelled.

"My apologies, sire," bowing his head. "My intent was to protect you from harm's way."

"Come on now, Basil-kun. There's no need to bow- Wait, did you say danger? What danger?" he asked, Basil pointing to the wall behind where Tsuna sat. Five bullet holes were engraved into the wall behind them.

"EHH?" he yelled in shock, looking at the wall.

"You missed?" the blue-haired man whispered to his partner in annoyance.

"My fault. I didn't expect the appearance of the Bucking Bronco. Should we proceed with the mission, Julius?"

"How many bullets do you have left?" he asked.

The hooded man checked his strap for ammo. "About two rounds left."

"That's too risky. We shouldn't reveal our location and if those two were able to notice the attack on the Vongola Decimo, then they may be able to find us. Let's head out for now," the two taking their leave.

Tsuna still stared in bewilderment at the attempted assassination attack. He had already apologized to Basil for yelling at him and he was nervous about another attack. "You don't have to worry, Tsuna. It appears that the attackers have retreated for now," Dino comforted.

"Wait, how do you know?" Tsuna asked.

"Trust me, if you went through a full course of Mafia Schooling, you would be able to slightly sense killer intent," he smiled off.

"So what are you guys doing in Japan?" he asked the two.

"We're here on a mission to track down renegade Vongola members and exterminate them immediately. It appears a majority of them have fled to Japan and art after thy head, Sawada-Dono," Basil answered.

"Nani? What do I do?" Tsuna yelled in fear. But then he noticed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. We've got your back. Just get back to school for now. I bet the school is worried about you," Dino said.

"Wait, what do you mean-" he started before he looked at his watch. It was eight-thirty, about an hour after school was supposed to start. He started to sprint as fast as he could, but he was soon panting for breath just a block later.

* * *

><p>It was nine-thirty and the class was sitting through third period. It was a test on Biology and most of the class was stumped. But one of them was just sitting, looking at the window as if waiting for something.<p>

_Where's Judaime? He's not sick, is he? I knew I should've walked him to school today, but I was running late because of my stupid alarm!_ Gokudera yelled at himself, but he turned when he saw the door open.

"Where have you been the whole day? The whole class already started their biology test!" the teacher yelled at the late student.

"Yeah, well," scratching his head as he tried to think of an excuse. "I was busy with um... stuff earlier today."

"Well, sit right down and start your test, Sawada!" the teacher yelled forcefully as Tsuna scurried his way to his seat next Gokudera and Kyoko.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he chuckled a bit.

"NO TALKING!" the teacher slammed her ruler on her desk to emphasize her point.

_Damn, I knew I forgot about something yesterday_ Tsuna thought to himself as he started to fail his test.

Third period was finally over and Tsuna was able to successfully answer six out of fifty questions. "I hate biology..." as he picked his stuff up from his locker for his next class. One thing annoying about their school was how some days ran on a block schedule while others had regular periods. It felt like Reborn just did it to annoy the students and teachers alike.

"So Tsuna, where were you?" Yamamoto asked him as the two were closing their lockers.

"Well, I was running late and I had to help my mom with stuff," he tried to lie. He didn't want to bother Yamamoto with more stuff related to the Vongola since he was busy with baseball season around the corner and with his own personal life.

Yamamoto could tell he was lying, but just let it slide for the time being. He wasn't the type to pry if someone wasn't willing to say. The two just made their way towards the next class.

* * *

><p>"Now class, I would like to introduce a last-minute transfer student," the teacher began to speak.<p>

"Hey, haven't we had a lot of last-minute transfer students lately?" a student asked.

"It seems fishy to me."

"We didn't even have a single transfer student last year. What's with all of them this semester?" another student asked.

Tsuna sat unattentively drinking his water, almost wanting to think this didn't have to do with another one of Reborn's "schemes".

"Quiet!" the teacher yelled. "You can come in now," the new student slowly coming in.

Immediately, the water in Tsuna's mouth, was released like a cannon and made it's way to the teacher's face. He stood unemotional for a moment before turning red in fury, causing the students to laugh. But to keep his reputation alive, he decided to hold in his anger and spare Tsuna's life.

"Good day, Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Basil and I am honored to be here in thy presence," he said, bowing his head towards the class.

"Wow, the chick has manners, and she's kind of cute. But how come she isn't in a girl's uniform?" one of the students said, shocking Tsuna and Basil.

_Nani? They think he's a girl?_ then he took a look at Basil. His body language was noticeably negative from the constant comments about him being a girl.

"Tsuna-kun, don't you think she looks kind of familiar?" Kyoko asked.

_Oh no, not you too!_ he yelled in his head, but she didn't notice it.

"Why don't you take a seat to the right of Yamamoto, who's in front of _Sawada_," the teacher stressed Tsuna's name and some students could've sworn they heard him add the suffix -teme.

Basil took his seat between Yamamoto and Chrome and turned to see Tsuna staring at him. "Art thou troubled, Sawada-Dono?" he whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've concluded that it is most efficient to protect thee when I am in your midst," Basil answered.

"Wait, Judaime needs protecting? If anyone's going to protect him, it's going to be me!' Gokudera yelled a bit too loud, causing the teacher to snap at him.

"Gokudera, sit down!" he sat down with no objection.

"But where's Dino-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Dino's here too?" Yamamoto asked.

"He said he has other business to attend to," Basil answered.

"What business is this?"

"It is not within my knowledge," he answered.

"Is my lecture this boring to you? Pay attention, or _all_ of you are getting detention, and that includes you, Sawada," the teacher yelled.

_Man, he seems to have a vendetta against me or something_ quickly refocusing his attention.

* * *

><p>"Now class, I'd like to introduce a temporary foreign exchange student. He will be with us for the next month or so. He is from Italy," the teacher announced in one of the upper classes.<p>

"Hello, my name is Dino. I'm glad to be here in Japan to study," he said in a relaxed tone. He noticed the class staring at him, but noticed a pair of familiar jet-black eyes glaring at him, as if he wanted to bite him to death.

He knew he picked the right class.

"You can sit right there next to Hibari," the teacher said, pointing to the empty seat next to the end of the back row next to the door. Apparently, the previous person to sit in that seat got the chills whenever Hibari glared at the window and decided to swap out of all her classes with Hibari.

The teacher could feel a pair of pissed off eyes glaring at him, taking a look at Hibari who gave him cold chills with his glare. Well, who didn't he give chills to with his glares? Well, the person he now had to sit next to...

"Hi, I'm Dino. I hope we can be great friends!" Dino greeted, pretending to not know Hibari. Since training with the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, he has learned how to anger him and he still laughes at how easy it was to draw out his anger.

Hibari just gave a cold glare at the Chiavarone Family's boss but it proved ineffective as he just went back to "paying attention" to the class.

This was going to be a fun month for Dino and was even considering to join the Disciplinary Committee just to annoy the hell out of Hibari.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" the man in the black hood asked as they crawled through the vents above the ceiling.<p>

"I'm positive. If my calculations are correct, I'd say we're right under the kitchen and then we can give the Vongola Decimo his parting gift," his blue-haired partner said, grinning evilly as they unscrewed the AC cover and jumped down from the vents.

But to their surprise, it looked nothing like a kitchen.

They turned to see showers sprinkling water and with a closer look, they saw a group of girls showering. Unfortunately, they noticed the two also and started to scream.

"HENTAIS!" throwing whatever they could at the two before they fled, passing a sign on their way out that read, "Girl's Locker Room/Shower.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and the class was quickly out of their seats. "Lunch! I'm free!" Tsuna exclaimed, slouching over his desk at the sign of the bell.<p>

"Art thou hungry, Sawada-Dono?" Basil asked, but Tsuna didn't have to answer his question when his stomach started to growl. The group made their way to the cafeteria, but Tsuna felt a tug to his arm and was quickly pulled to the side.

"Nani? Am I getting kidnapped?" he screamed, but he looked up to see Irie and Spanner smiling at him. "Oh, Irie, Spanner-san. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"We finally finished these," Irie said, giving him a box. Tsuna opened the box to find a pair of black, leather gloves and an ear piece. "The gloves are an enhanced form of your previous gloves and the ear piece is similar to the contact lenses you had when we were in the future. Try it out."

Tsuna agreed and put on the gloves and put the ear piece on his right ear. It appeared to have a button on it which he pressed out of curiosity. The ear piece changed form and an attatchment moved right in front of his eye like a contact lens.

"Greetings, Vongola Decimo," the ear piece spoke.

"Sugoi! Arigatou Gozaimasu!" bowing his head to the two mechanics.

"We don't need the high and mighty Vongole bowing down to us lowly mechanics. For now, just get back to lunch. I bet you'll be able to test it out soon," Spanner said, leading Tsuna into the cafeteria.

"You're not having lunch with us?" Tsuna asked.

"No, we have business to attend to today. But maybe another time," he said, eventually leaving Tsuna by himself. The two walked back outside through the thickets and bushes and approached the entrance of their laboratory.

"Is there something you need," seeing a shadow sitting in the room, "Hayato Gokudera?"

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what Spanner-san meant when he said I'll be able to try it out soon?<em> Tsuna asked himself, about to make his way to the line when his friends started to call for him.

Tsuna looked around the table, but found it strange that Gokudera was missing. "Where's Gokudera-kun?"

"He said he was busy and sprinted out of the classroom," Haru answered. Tsuna also noticed a bowl of ice cream in the empty seat. "Who's sitting here?"

"I don't know. I think someone got it for you," Kyoko answered.

"Really? Thanks, whoever got it for me," sitting down and grabbing the spoon to the side of the ice cream. Basil and Dino immediately exchanged looks and the latter slammed the ice cream to the ground just as he was about to take a bite of it.

"What the hell was that for?" Tsuna yelled, but he took a look at the splattered ice cream and jumped up in fear. Green ooze seeped from it and started to bubble.

"That is a form of acid that would've burned your insides. I'm shocked that it was able to stay in a gelatinous form for such a long time, but whoever it was really had a strong intent to kill you," Dino answered.

"Dino-san, the perpetrators are still within the premises," Basil stated and Dino shook his head.

"What's going on?" Haru asked. Chrome and Yamamoto looked at the two allies of the Vongola and knew it was dangerous business.

"Don't worry about it. Dino and Basil are just trying to freak you guys out. Lunch is almost over. Let's get back to class," Yamamoto laughed off as the four just started to walk back to class.

Soon, it was just the three of them remaining in the cafeteria. "Should we pursue?"

"Come on guys, I bet you're overreacting. Let's just let them play their little game and return to class," Tsuna suggested, still shivering from fear. He could still imagine his insides burned and had trouble from relaxing.

"Sawada-Dono, if thou wilt let me inquire, I suggest we pursue. Twice now these felons hath tried to take thy life and if they choose to use the life of thy friends as hostages, it could complicate the whole matter," Basil inquired. Tsuna couldn't help but admit that he had a valid point, and the last thing he wanted to do was put his friends in danger.

"But how will we get out of class?" Tsuna asked, but quickly got a response. "I'll deal with that," the three turning around to see who was speaking.

"Reborn! How will you get us out of here? And why are they after me?" Tsuna asked.

"Have you forgotten that I'm the principal here? I can get you three out so you can pursue the renegades. But listen, the two leaders are dangerous. One of them is Julius, the Shield of the Storm. He has a Storm flame that he can utilize as a very strong shield. But do not underestimate his offense."

"Wait, canst they utilize the flames?" Basil asked.

"Higher up members of the Vongola have rings similar to that of the Vongola Rings themselves, but not nearly as destructive. Dino, being the head of the Chiavarone, has his own ring, but it's destructive power is only a fraction of that of a Vongola Ring," Reborn answered.

"So we can defeat them with ease if we just use Tsuna, right?" Dino asked.

"Not exactly. Though the rings are not nearly as potent, if it's full potential is drawn out, it could be comparable to that of a Vongola Ring. Also, you have the other to deal with. Julius' partner is a man named Crant, a master of camouflage, was one of the top snipers in the Artillery Force in the Vongola. Though he doesn't have a ring, his weapon and marksmanship is that of legend, and you have to be sure to watch out."

"Reborn, how do you know who's been tracking me down?" Tsuna asked.

"In all honesty, those two have been chasing you down for three days now," Reborn said, shocking Tsuna.

"EH? Then why didn't you stop them?"

"Because they didn't pose a threat then. Now, they do. So go finish them off. And just to warn you, they might have other members with them," Reborn said.

"Wait, so they-" Tsuna tried to say before Dino and Basil grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out of the cafeteria and out of the school complex.

"I guess this simplifies things. At least he's not the only person I have to let loose," Reborn said, walking back towards the classrooms.

* * *

><p>"Now this is strange indeed. Thank you for coming all the way to tell me, Mr. Principal," the teacher said.<p>

"It was my pleasure. Besides, when they have to leave last minute, it's the principal's responsibility to inform their teachers," Reborn responded, taking his leave from the classroom.

"So that's where those three were. I thought it was strange they were all gone suddenly when I saw them before lunch. Anyways, let's get back to class," the teacher said, getting back to the lecture.

_So something did happen. But that doesn't explain how Stupiddera is with them since he was gone during lunch_ Haru thought to herself, but pushed the thought aside to focus on the lecture.

_Tsuna-kun..._ Kyoko thought, looking out the window when she could've sworn she saw Tsuna, Basil and Dino running.

Meanwhile, in the upper section of the school, Hibari let out a silent sigh of relief when he heard from the principal that the stupid bronco was gone due to an event they had to attend. But he knew something was up since the baby had to make a move to cover for them.

Oh well, as long as he got a couple of hours of peace to himself, he would avoid biting people to death if it could possibly be avoided.

* * *

><p>Tsuna, Basil and Dino kept running blindly, or what was blindly to Tsuna, through the streets, trying to find the assassins. They've been at it for a good twenty minutes now and Tsuna's legs were starting to give out. "Where are they? Are you sure you know where they are?"<p>

"I am positive. They are somewhere within this vicinity," Dino answered, who was also panting slightly. They turned their heads around, looking for any sign of people hiding within the park where they were currently at. But what they didn't know was that the two were hiding right above them.

"This time, make sure you get a shot on all three. When you do, that will be the signal to attack," Julius whispered softly to the sniper next to him. Crant just stayed silent as he prepared his three shots.

The first shot was fired straight at Tsuna. Dino noticed the attack and tried to deflect the attack but only managed to whiff the bullet. "What?" he yelled at himself. But the air around the bullet changed it's course just enough to miss Tsuna's head as the bullet flew through the sky. "He's up in that tree," pointing his whip towards the tree up above.

But another shot was fired at his leg which he couldn't block, sending him to the ground as he writhed in pain. "Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed as he saw a bullet zooming towards him.

"Sawada-Dono!" Basil yelled, grabbing Tsuna and ducking to avoid the bullet. When it collided with a nearby tree, the tree exploded and part of it blew off of the trunk.

"Nani? What the hell is that?" Tsuna asked, but remembered Dino on the ground. "Dino-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but be careful. There are a bunch of them here," Dino said, still clutching to his leg. He tried to get up, but only managed to trip on his feet and fall back to the ground.

_Oh shoot! He's useless without his subordinates!_ Tsuna yelled at himself, noticing a group of people surround him, Basil and Dino.

"Charge! Do not falter!" they heard a voice yell from above as the people started to charge. Each of them were armed with either swords, bombs, knives or guns.

"Basil-kun, you ready?" Tsuna asked, tightening his gloves around his hands as Basil responded with a nod, throwing a pill in his mouth. "Protect Dino!" the two yelled in exclamation as flames started to light on their heads.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang, signalling the end of school. Not many students were rushing out of the campus, but Chrome immediately grabbed her stuff when she heard the final bell. She needed to get back to Kokuyo Land quickly and didn't want to be delayed.<p>

She needed to find a way to get back in contact with Mukuro-sama.

As she was lost in thought, she bumped into something, looking up to see a group of guys in baggy clothing who were all strongly-built. "What's this? Are you lost? If you are, you can come with us," the one in the middle asked. He had brown, messy hair

He didn't look trustworthy to Chrome, who responded, "No thank you. I have to get back-" she started to say before she felt something rubbing her butt. She shrieked in fear when she felt it and turned around to see the same guy rubbing his hands on her backside.

"Very nice. You have a lot of potential. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? You can really fulfill that _potential_," he stressed the last word, causing her to blush in embarrassment and fear.

"Um, I'm busy, and um..." she said, unable to think of a way out. She felt afraid that these men would harass her and throw her away when they were done.

"Well, we don't really care about if you want to or not. But now, let's take a look at those curves you have up there," reaching his hand up her body and approaching her chest.

_Mukuro-sama! Please, help me!_ she prayed inside as she closed her eyes, knowing that there was little chance that her master would be able to help.

But suddenly, she couldn't feel that man's hands on her body and opened her eyes to see what happened. When she opened them, she saw the very man harassing her on the ground with a bruise on his face and a familiar person stood in front of her as if he was protecting her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Ruining my moment?" the man yelled in anger as he scratched his bruise.

"Who do you think you are? Harassing a poor, innocent girl when she's by herself?" he responded with an angry tone. The thugs around their leader noticed the ring around the man's finger.

"J.G-sama! That's one of the Vongola!" one of them exclaimed as their leader took a look at the guardian.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, I presume?" he asked, taking a look at the Pioggia Guardian. "I would love to beat your ass today, but this isn't the place to do it. But don't relax. When I'm done with you, you will wish you went to hell today!" the thugs stalking away, leaving the two guardians alone.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked the Nebbia Guardian, who just barely nodded, not even showing any emotion in her face. "Come on, let's head on to your home," trying to grab her arm and bring her up. But she didn't move, just staying stagnant.

"Come on, I'm not like them, you can trust me," putting his hand out for her. She looked at the hand. The only people she remembers that put their hand out for her were Mukuro and Tsuna. Slowly, she decided to grab the hand that protected her from danger.

"That's better. Now, where do you live?" he asked.

"Um, it's okay. I-i can get home on my own," she said, trying to run.

"Come on, it's no problem. Besides, you don't want anyone else attacking you when there's no one there for you, right?" he asked. When he turned his head towards her, he could've sworn he saw a smile slide across her face for a moment as she nodded.

As she walked with her fellow guardian, she felt that Mukuro was watching over her with the help of Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Basil stood exhausted by the almost endless army of soldiers. The battlefield was a mess ranging from multiple puddles of blood to frozen soldiers. It had almost been three hours since they started fighting and the two were running out of energy with only a couple out of the army left.<p>

Dino was sitting on the sidelines, incapacitated by his leg injury. The anger he was feeling at himself for being so useless was about to burst through his core and could not continue to tolerate his uselessness.

He got on his feet and dragged himself towards the dozen remaining soldiers. "Dino-san! What are you doing? Your still injured!"

"Sumimasen. Demo, I can't stand here letting my juniors show me up. Don't worry, I'll take out the remainder of the army and you two can take out the last two," Dino said, preparing his whip.

"But you'll be an open target for them to shoot you!" Tsuna yelled.

"Don't be so worried about your older brother. I know the consequences, but I'm taking the risk anyways," standing still inbetween the two factions.

"What is he doing?" Julius asked, unable to guess what he is about to do. "No matter! Charge with all you might!" the remainder of the army charging with all their might.

"Fools who don't realize their foolish behavior will die as Volante Veloce Come Luce!" strokes of orange flames sparked out and struck down the remaining forces who were unable to predict where the blows would be. The strikes reached towards the tree where Julius and Crant were and caused them to fall to the ground.

"Damn that Bucking Bronco!" Crant exclaimed, rubbing his neck where he was struck. He immediately reloaded his gun and fired towards Dino. But Tsuna and Basil managed to grab him before the bullets started to fly, increasing the wreakage.

"What are we going to do?" Tsuna asked as they hid behind a broad tree trunk.

"Should we flee, Sawada-Dono?" Basil asked. In all honesty, Tsuna wanted to flee. But he knew that they would still pursue him, and he didn't want anyone else hurt like Dino was. He looked at the gloves Spanner and Irie and now realized the words behind Spanner's words.

"You protect Dino. I'll deal with those two," Tsuna answered, releasing the contact lens on his ear piece.

"But itst too risky for thee to go alone," Basil protested, but he took one look at Tsuna's face and stayed silent. The face of anger of a level that can barely be restrained.

He stepped from outside of hiding and stood face to face with the two renegade Vongolans. "Oh, it looks like one of them was man enough to face their death," Crant remarked, but suddenly noticed ice appear around his feet.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition," Tsuna said as the ice started to surround the two. But the ice stopped increasing as a barrier of Tempesta flames appeared to shield the two.

"Damn it! The ice won't come off of my feet! Julius! Help me remove the ice!" Crant exclaimed, but the two looked at Tsuna, who was starting to compress Cielo flames around his gloves.

"Synchronization complete. Ready to unload," the ear piece informed as Tsuna unleashed the large amount of his Dying Will flame which destroyed the area within a three meter radius.

The land was wasted, ripped apart by the attack. When the blow had subsided, he found one of the bodies nearly decimated by the attack.

Wait, where's the other one? Tsuna asked, turning around to see Julius about to stab with a lance. He tried his best to dodge the blow, even though he knew he couldn't dodge it.

But it never made contact.

He looked to see Basil wrap Pioggia Flames around his fist to send Julius flying through the wasted land. "Now, Sawada-Dono. Use thy powers to finish him!"

But Tsuna looked at the at the man, who was barely even able to breath due to the two blows he had taken. It was a surprise his body was able to last against X-Burner and Basil's blow must've destroyed all his hope of winning the battle.

"I think just leaving him up to the authorities is enough. I don't want to have another life on my hand," Tsuna stated with a hint of regret.

Basil could understand where he was coming from. It was never a good thing to take a life, and it was best if a mission could be completed without casualties.

"They'll be coming shortly to pick them up. We're pretty much done here," Dino stated as the three limped their way away from the ravaged land. The sun was still bright, but all they had in their minds were how badly they would crash as soon as the opportunity arose.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain that they're in Namimori?"<p>

"Quite positive. Currently, there are three in Namimori if I am correct."

"So that's why you sent Basil and Dino here. It wasn't originally to seek out the renegade Vongolans, was it?

"You're correct there, but it was a countermeasure in case it got too out of hand."

"Are they all heading out to Namimori, or are some staying in Italy?"

"Have you not heard? They blew up their old base in Italy and are taking refuge in Japan."

"This could be very bad. The guardians are not at a level where they can take one of them. Only Tsuna, Hibari and Mukuro stand even a chance."

"But right now is our only chance to defeat even one of them. Plus, they have not completely finished with their project. It's now or never."

"I guess I'll send some of them out then. What are we going to do if this fails?"

"I'll think of something when the time comes. See you in a week, Reborn."

"I guess I'll see you then too, Iemitsu."

* * *

><p><strong>HDX: I'm back, and am proud to say that I managed to finish this within a week of starting! Just saying it now, Basil is one of the hardest people to write! I almost had him speak as if he was a normal person! (that would've been bad :0) Other than that, this was probably one of my favorite chapters! I was really happy with the way I wrote it and with the way I wrote the outline, I think it will be easier for another five-ten chapters!<strong>

**Also, I changed the ending of Chapter 3 a tiny bit if you haven't checked yet.**

**For today's interview, I'll be doing something new. (A wheel appears in front of me) I'll be throwing a dart to see who I go out to interview!**

**(Wheel starts spinning) Okay, here I go (throws dart and wheel stops) *ROKUDO MUKURO***

**HDX: Wait, that can't be right. How am I supposed to interview someone who is current in Vindice? I can't even get in there!**

**Mukuro: What are you talking about? I am everywhere.**

**HDX: (Turns to see Mukuro's spirit) EHHH! GHOST!**

**Mukuro: Yes, (image disappears) I'm right here.**

**HDX: (turns around to see Mukuro behind me) Whoa, you are a magician!**

**Mukuro: Magician, I'd say no.**

**HDX: Are you an illusionist, then?**

**Mukuro: Illusionist, I'd say no to also.**

**HDX: Then what do you consider yourself to be?**

**Mukuro: (ponders for a few seconds) I am the perfect being.**

**HDX: (Sweatdrops) Says the guy who got imprisoned in Vindice...**

**Mukuro: Say what you like, but I will stick to my beliefs.**

**HDX: So, let's get this interview started (hears loud footsteps) What is that?**

**Mukuro: It appears he found me.**

**Hibari: So, you were hiding out here, cowardly illusionist.**

**Mukuro: I believe it was you who ran away from our last fight (both put up their weapons to fight)**

**HDX: Wait, I can't afford to get injured here. I'm about to go on vacation. On that note, I will be gone from June 29- July 7, so I will be unable to update/ have access to internet within this time.**

**This is Hydro Dexter here for another (partial) interview and I hope next time, we will have an actually normal interview. (Hears metal clashing) Well, that's my cue to scram. So long for now, and happy reading! (runs as far away as possible)**

**But before I forget, (if I didn't do it already) a BIG thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and subscribed of late! Now, onto vacation! Oh, and while I'm gone, I would be so happy if a bunch of reviews popped up in my email (well, who wouldn't, right?) :)**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE TO THE READERS

Unfortunately, this isn't a new chapter. And I would like to take this time to apologize for my negligence to update. One of the main reasons is the fact that all of my documents with my ideas (along with the nearly completed next chapter) got "deleted" beyond recovery because my little sister spilled a drink on my laptop, short circuiting it. I was thinking of just stopping (especially since i don't really remember too much of my original plan) but I have decided to try and continue this story, though the quality might drop a tad bit.

I will do my best to update soon, but, as you have seen before, I am not the fastest updater in the world.

Just wanted to keep you guys updated, and I hope to not let you guys down this time around


End file.
